Toute notre vie
by Pitchoune-And-Pitchounette
Summary: Vous pensez connaitre la fin ou au moins une partie... Vous pensez qu'ils sont tous normaux mais... Edward jumeau de Charly... Margaux meilleure amie de Julie... Et si finalement vous ne connaissiez rien... Si tous n'était pas si simple...
1. Chapter 1

_Bienvenue! Voici la première histoire de Julie et Magraux ( Elle et moi), soyez indulgent, s'il vous plait. Mettez nous des reviews (bouton vert) ! Bisous!_

_Et tous les persos de SM ( Stephenie Meyer)_

**POV Julie:**

Cette journée commençait comme toute les autres. Je me réveillais et constatais qu'il faisait très beau pour une journée d' avril. J'enfilais un débardeur et un bermuda, me coiffais d'une simple couette haute et descendis les marches qui menaient à la cuisine. Je n'avais pas très faim mais me forçais un peu. Je ne voulais pas partir le ventre vide.

- Bon maman, je file je veux pas être en retard.

- Ok, bisous, à ce soir ma chérie.

Je sortis en hâte de cette maison qui m'insupportait de plus en plus. Et m'engouffrais dans le bus,a la dernière minutes. Mais ce jour là quelque chose clochait... Cinq nouvelles têtes apparurent dans le bus. Ils étaient vraiment magnifique. D'une pâleur étrange mais vraiment très beaux. Je m'assis à côté d'une de mes copines et lui demandais si elle les connaissaient:

- Tu sais qui c'est?

- Beh, non comment veux tu que je les connaisse, je les ai jamais croisés.

- C'est bizarre que des gens comme eux viennent dans se trou perdu.

- Beh, j'en sais rien. Tu n'as qu'a leurs demandés.

Je la regardais avec un regard interrogateur.

- Demande leurs ce qu'ils font ici!! répéta-t-elle.

- Ah, j'avais pas compris.

Le bus démarra et je me décalais pour être plus proches d'eux et leurs parler plus à mon aise.

- Salut, vous êtes nouveaux ici?

Quelle question débile. C'était logique qu'ils étaient nouveaux,on les avaient jamais vu.

- Oui! fit un petit bout de femme haute comme trois pommes. Moi c'est Alice Cullen, et elle c'est Rose, dit-elle en désignant une jeune femme blonde assise à ses cotés.

- Moi c'est Emmett, fit un grand brun baraque. Et ça c'est Jasper. Et le beau Charly! dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Le garçon prénommé Charly me regarda et sourit

- Vous êtes tous de la même famille? demandais-je

- Oui. Mais, qu'est que tu peut-être immature Emmett, t'as plus 2 ans. Enfin je crois, fit Alice tout en réfléchissant à sa dernière phrase.

Le bus se stoppa et je descendis suivit d'Alice et de Charly. Une bourrasque de vent déferla sur nous et envoya valser ma couette qui demeurait toujours intacte. Je me retournais et vis que Charly avait considérablement changer de tête. Il ne souriait plus. Puis je regardais Alice. Elle aussi avait changé, elle avait perdu son sourire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais a ce moment précis j'eus peur d'eux, comme... S'ils pouvaient me faire du mal. Mais j'en doutais. Je me précipitais dans la cour rejoindre mes amies.

- Coucou, ça va?

- Oui! répondirent-elles en choeur.

Il y avait Margaux, elle était assez grande et brune avec des lunettes. Il y avait aussi Sandra, elle était d'une taille moyenne et avait les cheveux châtains. Bathylle arriva, elle était petite, toute mince et blonde avec les cheveux ondulés. Elles étaient toutes très gentilles. Puis sa sonna. Tous rassemblèrent leurs affaires et partirent. J'arrivais en maths, et m'assis à ma place. J'étais toute seule parce qu'avant, j'étais avec Margaux mais on nous avait changées de place: on parlaient trop.

Le professeur arriva, puis nous dit que nous allions accueillir deux nouveaux élèves. Je me doutais que c'était les Cullen que j'avais rencontrer dans le bus ce matin. Pas manquer, c'était eux. Le professeur les présenta au reste de la classe, je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, mais je compris qu'ils venaient de Paris.

Forcément, il y avait une place à coté de moi et une autre à coté de Margaux. Il dit à Alice de se mettre avec Margaux et Charly avec moi. Il arriva, posa ses affaires.

- C'est toi qui nous a parler dans le bus? me questionna t-il.

- Oui, au faite, je m'appelle Julie.

- Ok. Vous faites quoi en Mathématiques en ce moment?

- On fait les fonctions. C'est trop compliqué.

- Tu comprends pas?! Pourtant c'est simple!

- Oui, mais on a un prof trop pourri qui nous raconte sa vie, donc c'est compliquer d'apprendre avec lui. Enfin laisse tomber.

Je me replongeais dans mes pensées en me disant que ce Charly était vraiment trop beau pour être vrai. Mais vu qu'il était assit à mes cotes j'allais en profiter. Je retournais mon regard sur son beau visage. Il avait les cheveux brun caramel, des yeux ambre comme j'en avaient jamais vu. Et était assez grand,environ 1 mètre 84 à ce que je voyais. Je remarquais que lui aussi me détaillait. Donc je reposais les miens sur mon manuel de maths. Et ça jusqu'a la fin de l'heure! La cloche sonna et je me dépêchais de rejoindre Margaux, qui elle plaisantait avec Alice. Si je ne la connaissais pas j'aurais cru qu'elles étaient amies depuis longtemps. Alors qu'elles se connaissaient depuis à peine une heure. Margaux était très sociable. Alice partit rejoindre son frère et moi je pris Margaux par la main pour lui parler.

- Alors vous avait parler de quoi?

- Elle m'a dit que tu leurs avait fait la conversation dans le bus! C'est vrai? demanda-elle

- Oui, tu ne les trouvent pas un peu bizarre? la questionnais-je

- Non, Alice est très sympa. Pourquoi tu me demande ça?

- Je sais pas, mais tout à l'heure quand je suis sortis du bus, il y a eu un gros coup de vent, et quand je me suis retournée, j'avais l'impression qu'ils allaient me tuer. Tu aurais vu leurs yeux, hyper menaçants et ils ne souriaient plus du tout... Enfin bref, tu savais qu'ils étaient cinq?

- Oui, Alice m'a dit qu'ils étaient cinq. Elle me les a détaillés physiquement, et ma dit qu'ils avaient tous étaient adopter par le docteur Cullen et sa femme Esmé et qu'elle avait un autre frère. Mais elle m'a pas dit son nom…Tu y crois, ils ne sont pas de la même famille. En quelque sorte. Alice et avec un certain Jasper. Et Rose... c'est sa? j'hochai la tête. Est avec Emmett. C'est trop cool, tu trouve pas? me demanda t-elle.

- Euh je sais pas, bon viens, on va être en retard pour l'espagnol.

Nous partîmes de la salle de maths en rigolant. La matinée se déroula normalement Alice et Charly étaient tout le temps à côtés... enfin presque. Sauf en cours de maths et de sciences physiques. Moi j'étais à coté d'Alice et Margaux à coté de Charly. On avaient inversé les rôles. Et je comprenais Margaux quand elle m'avait dit qu'Alice était très gentille et hyper sympathique, nous avions parler pendant les deux heures. A l'heure de manger, on avaient pris une table à quatre comme d'habitude dans un coin. Eux -les Cullens- avaient pris une table à l'écart des autres élèves, celle qui était la plus proche de la sortie. Ils s'y étaient tous retrouver et n'avaient rien manger. Leurs plateaux étaient pleins à leurs sorties du self. Tous le monde les regardaient comme si c'étaient du bétail. Ça m'insupportais de voir ça. La journée finissait à quinze heure, comme tous les lundis, donc je partis chez moi.

Ça faisait environ trente minutes que j'étais rentrer. Mais j'avais la sensation d'être épier par quelqu'un. Je me postais devant la fenêtre avec la ferme intention de voir qui me regardait, mais je ne vis personne. Au bout de dix minutes, je décidais de commencer à écrire le texte de français que nous avions a faire pour la semaine d'après, c'était une rédaction. Une heure après avoir commencer, j'avais encore cette impression d'être regarder comme l'heure d'avant. Je commençais à avoir vraiment peur. Je pris mon portable et appelais ma mère.

- Maman, quand est-ce que tu rentre? demandais-je inquiète.

- Je rentre dans environ trente minutes, pourquoi?

- Non, pour rien c'était juste pour savoir. Bon, à tout à l'heure, bisous! dis-je avec ma voix la plus convaincante.

Je m'approchais de la fenêtre pour regarder mais je ne vis rien. Puis je sursauta, on frappa à la porte de la maison. J'approchais et me munis d'un petit calife qui était à côté de la porte. Je l'ouvris brusquement et déboulais sur la personne qui avait frapper sans me poser de question. C'était Margaux!

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?! me demanda t-elle furieuse.

Quand j'avais sauté sur elle, elle était tombée à côté d'une flaque d'eau qui l'avait un peu éclabousser.

- Je suis désoler, j'ai eu peur tout à l'heure et j'ai cru que la personne qui m'avait observer était venu m'achever. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désoler. Je voulais pas, rigolais-je comme même.

- C'est bon j'ai compris... Mais qui te matait a travers la fenêtre?

- Comment veux tu que je le sache. J'ai vu personne, mais j'avais l'impression! me défendis-je.

- Ouais, donc tu as rêver, quoi!! dit-elle en se moquant a moitié de moi.

- Non je te jure... Bon, tu sais quoi? Laisse tomber.

Elle rigola de mon malheur. On s'était donnée rendez-vous chez moi pour regarder un DVD. Elle voulait voir 30 jours de nuit, un vieux film. Je pris du pop-corn sucré que ma mère avait fait le jour d'avant et m'installa à côté de Margaux. Ma mère arriva quand nous étions au moment ou les gens pense être seule, alors que les vampires arrivent juste. Le film se finit et Margaux me dit qu'elle rentrait chez elle pour faire ses devoirs.

**Alors? Comment vous trouvez? Lâchez des reviews. Critiques ou compliments! Nous continuerons s'il y a des reviews! Et la POV Margaux dans le prochain chapter mélangé avec celle de Julie naturellement! Merci! L'action approche! =) **


	2. Chapitre 2

_Margaux:_

_Alors, enfin, je suis contente d'arriver! Lol. Merci à Bathylle, Sandra, 79 (Julie...), Babounette, ... _

_J'avoues il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, mais vous savez quoi: c'est notre première histoire et puis on est qu'au deuxième chapitre! Voilà Voilà! _

_Au faite! Désolé petite faute d'orthographe au début du chapitre 1 , c'est bien Margaux et par magraux... MDR' * Morte de rire*_

_Bon, je me tais et je vous laisse profitez..._

**Chapitre 2: Bêtise**

POV Margaux:

Cullen: vampires; Cullen: vampires… Cette phrase ne me lâchait plus. J'étais rentrée chez moi après avoir fini d'espionner Julie et de finalement avoir regardée un film avec elle. Pourquoi les Cullen étaient-ils venus? Jane, ma mère, une Volturi, m'avait pourtant prévenue, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils viennent si rapidement! Merde, quoi! Je jetai mon sac à travers ma chambre, sautai au dessus de mon lit et branchai ma chaîne hifi : Fun radio! Le pire, c'est qu'ils avaient été choqués, à la sortie du bus, par l'odeur de Julie, d'après son récit. Elle les trouvaient bizarres, mon cul, ouais! Elle devient rouge dés qu'elle regarde Charly! Une chance qu'ils ne savent pas qui je suis, et Julie non plus.

Je m'installai à mon bureau, fis mes devoirs en cinq minutes et comme je m'ennuyai, je décidai d'aller espionner les nouveaux… Je me tapai sur la main en disant:

- Foret à coté de la villa des Cullen.

A peine avais-je fini de dire ma phrase que j'y étais. Je dressai les oreilles: une biche courait vers moi, suivit de près par… Un Cullen!! Je mis la capuche de mon sweater marron et grimpai dans un arbre en retenant ma respiration. Bien sûr, l'animal ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter ici, vu que son prédateur c'était lui aussi arrêté avant. La biche dressa ses oreilles alors que mon pied glissait sur la mousse. Je grognai en me jetant sur l'animal tellement j'étais affamée. Je n'avais pas eu le choix, c'était ça ou je tombai bruyamment. Je plantai mes dents dans une de ses quatre jugulaires, tout en écoutant si le Cullen bougeait. Apparemment pas. Mais, soudain, je me raidis en sentant une présence derrière moi. Merde! La carcasse, sous l'effet de surprise, me traversa les mains. Fichu don! Je grognai en détalant dans la forêt, Emmett à mes trousses. Heureusement, je courai assez vite pour garder l'avantage mais, malheureusement aussi, j'arrivai dans la cour des Cullen. Je m'arrêtai net et l'autre idiot ne ralenti pas: Il me passa à travers et alla se prendre le mur, le détruisant au passage.

- Ici! Dis-je en tendant ma main vers lui.

Le corps se télé transporta et son cou se retrouva dans ma main, alors que je le soutenais. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Il n'avait pas dû voir mon visage; j'avais garder ma grande capuche et retenu ma respiration pour qu'il pense que j'étais totalement vampire. Un cri féminin retentit de la baie vitrée. Je bougeai juste les yeux sans relever la tête: Rose! Merde! Je lâchai le corps d'Emmett, qui, commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Je me tapai sur le bras en murmurant le premier nom de ville qui me passa par la tête. Je n'avais pas dit ma rue ou autre chose, autrement elle aurait su où je vivais. Une chance que ses réflexes soient plus lents que les miens. Une fois arrivée, je décidai de rentrée à la maison en courant façon vampirique… A refaire !

POV Julie:  
J'étais dans un parc, des fleurs roses et blanches recouvraient le sol qui portait encore la rosée de la matinée. Le soleil commençait tout juste à montrer le bout de son nez, c'était vraiment magnifique. Puis... Charly (!!), arriva. Il était torse nu et sa peau brillait de mille feux. Lisse comme du marbre mais brillante comme un diamant. Il s'approcha de moi et me murmura:

- Je t'aime Julie, tu es ma vie et jamais je ne te quitterais.

Il m'embrassa langoureusement. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, il absorbait toute l'air qui était dans mes poumons. Je me sentais partir... La lumière blanche approchait de moi et me criait:

- Viens me rejoindre dans ce monde merveilleux!

- Non, criai-je sans cesse. Il descendit sa bouche dans le creux de mon cou, il sentait mon pouls contre sa bouche, si douce et si froide. Puis il y planta des crocs longues d'aux moins 5 centimètre. Je les sentais me transpercer et déverser un liquide glacial, qui me faisait souffrir le martyre. Ma tête me brûlait et je ne voyais plus rien, mes sens ne fonctionnaient pas, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivai?  
Je me réveillai en sursaut et en hurlant. Ma mère arriva, presque en courant  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie? demanda-elle complètement affolée.  
- Rien maman, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar, assez atroce, mais juste un cauchemar.

Elle me regarda avec ce regard inquiet qu'elle a quand elle a peur de quelque chose.

- T'inquiète pas maman, vas te recoucher sinon tu ne pourras pas te rendormir.  
- Ok. Mais je suis là en cas de besoin tu le sais ça!  
J'hochais la tête en signe d'affirmation. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla. Je m'assis sur mon lit et fixais les arbres qui étaient dehors. Le silence était paisible, reposant. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas me r'endormir. Je regardais le cadran du radio-réveil qui affichait 5:24 en lettres rouge sang. De toutes façon, je devais me lever à 6:15 alors autant en profiter en m'avançant sur mes devoirs à faire. Et puis je voulais tester une nouvelle coiffure que j'avais vue, je ne sais plus où. Je me levais avec la plus grande discrétion possible: je ne voulais pas réveiller ma mère. Je pris mon petit-déjeuner et partis faire une douche rapide. Je m'habillais d'un slim noir et d'une tunique turquoise. Je me lissais les cheveux et les attachaient en un chignon très sophistiqué. Il était 7:45, je décidai de partir pour le bus. Quand je montai, Alice était la seule Cullen présente. J'étais contente, j'avais un peu peur d'eux maintenant. Elle m'interpella et me demanda de venir m'asseoir à côté d'elle. J'acceptai mais faisais quand même attention.  
- Salut, ça va? demanda-elle avec un sourire guilleret.  
- Oui. J'ai juste mal dormi.  
- Tu as fait un cauchemar?  
- Oui. Je ne veux pas en parler.  
- Ok. Alors on finit a quelle heure aujourd'hui?  
- Tu n'as pas consulter ton emploi du temps?  
- Non, pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas eu le temps  
- Si tu le dis… On finit à 17 heures aujourd'hui et on a sport pendant deux heures. Super! Dis-je avec un ton faussement enjoué.

POV Margaux:

Je descendis de la voiture. Ma fausse mère repartit après m'avoir souri. Et c'est repartit! J'avais mis du parfum pour pas qu'Emmett reconnaisse mon odeur et je m'étais laver en arrivant. Pff… Je repérais vite les filles: le matin, elles étaient toujours à la même place. Pratique. Julie était arrivé et semblait contrariée. Les Cullen devaient être là. J'arrivai vers elles et leurs fis toutes la bise en retenant ma respiration au cas où… Julie se tourna vers moi.

- Il y a un nouveau Cullen, c'est pour ça que ce matin ils ont pas tous prient le bus, lâcha-t-elle pas vraiment joyeuse.

Et merde, pensai-je.

- Il s'appelle Edward. Et tu ne devineras jamais, lança-t-elle soudain très joyeuse.

- Accouche!

- C'est le jumeau de Charly!

Argh! Putain, elle va finir par mourir! Déjà qu'elle c'est fais belle avec sa nouvelle coiffure et sa double dose de fond de teint!

- Regarde!

Elle me tourna dans leurs directions. Vive la discrétion! Heureusement, ils ne nous regardaient pas. Je remarquai le « Edward » dont elle parlait. D'où j'étais, je pouvais remarquer qu'il y avait un moyen de les différenciés qui n'étaient pas leurs vêtements.s Qui n'étaient pas Leurs vêtements.

- Charly à un grain de beauté derrière l'oreille et pas Edward, lui chuchotai-je.

Elle souria.

- Quelle vue! Rigola-t-elle mais pas étonnée pour autant.

Je me retournais vers le reste du groupe.

- Et vous, vous en pensez quoi? Demandai-je en scannant chaque esprit.

« Pas mal », « Ils sont trop beaux »…

- Pas mal, murmura Marion en rougissant.

- Ils sont trop beaux, avoua Sandra.

Victoria et Bathylle haussèrent les épaules. J'hochai la tête. C'est cool de lire dans les pensées. Malheureusement, il fallait que je sois près de la personne ou que je la touche… J'entendis quelqu'un arriver d'un pas dansant, pas elle… Julie m'attrapa le bras et me tira en s'excusant et en disant à Alice qu'elle revenait… Qu'Est-ce qu'elle me voulait?

POV Julie:

Il fallait que je lui parle avant qu'elle dise des trucs à Alice. Je lui racontai en détails mon rêve, tout ce qu'il s'était passé, je voulais avoir des conseils.  
- Tu vois, quand je t'avais dit que je les sentait pas ces gens là.  
- Mais Julie ce n'est qu'un cauchemar!

Elle me dit ça comme si c'était une évidence.  
- Margaux, s'il te plaît croit moi. Je suis sûre qu'ils nous veulent du mal.  
- Julie arrête maintenant, tu m'énerves. (elle était vraiment furieuse). Ils ne nous veulent pas de mal!Ça suffit, va leur demander si tu as si peur d'eux.  
- Mais...  
- Il n'y as pas de mais tu y vas ou tu laisse tomber cette idée ridicule.  
Puis elle s'en alla furibonde. A ce moment là je laissais tomber l'idée: je ne voulais pas avoir la honte devant lui. Même si j'en avait peur, il était trop beau pour être blâmé. Elle ne me parla pas pendant les premières heures, mais quand l'heure du sport arriva, elle n'eut pas le choix. Elle devait me parler nous faisions sport ensemble. Nous avions volley-ball! GENIAL!  
Je me changeais et arrivai dans la salle. Je me mis à côté de Margaux mais Alice arriva et se mis à ses côtés  
- Excuse-moi Alice, mais Margaux est déjà prise!  
- Pardon, et je pourrais savoir avec qui suis-je? Demanda cette dernière.  
- Beh, tu es avec moi comme à chaque séance!  
- Désolé, je ne t'ai pas prévenue. Mais je suis avec Alice, je veux changer d'horizon, voir ce que valent les autres, dit-elle d'un ton ironique.  
- Ok et je me mets avec qui?  
Le prof de sport arriva et me dis que je me mettais avec Charly. Il fallait toujours que sa tombe sur moi. Comme d'habitude.  
- Tu sais faire du volley?  
- Ouais vite fais. Je ne suis pas une pro.  
- Ok. Idem pour moi.  
Il me sourit et prit une balle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pensais que Margaux l'avait fais exprès. Ce n'était qu'un complot. Avec Charly nous jouions pendant au moins une heure et quart. A la fin lui et moi parlions en se lançant la balle. Puis soudain, il me percuta avec, j'en tombai à la renverse. Il accourut vers moi mais trébucha lui aussi. Il tomba sur mon corps. Il était si froid! Il me rappela mon cauchemar de la nuit et ça me fit frissonner. Un ballon percuta sa tête: cette fois-ci il m'embrassa contre sa volonté… J'avais l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il se releva, me regarda, gêné, et m'aida à me relever. Margaux et Alice se dépêchèrent de venir nous voir. Heureusement c'étaient les seules a avoir vues ce qui s'était passer. Elles nous regardèrent. Puis Charly et moi nous regardâmes. Nous explosâmes tous de rires.

_Ah! Alors, oui, j'avoues aussi ( Putain je radotte) , ça m'a surpris aussi quand Julie m'a fait lire ça! Un peu de Gag's! Lol. Maintenant vous savez ce qui vous reste a faire -- Bouton vert_

_Et j'avoues encore, * Encore morte de rire*, le prochain est long long, c'est un petit cadeau de Julie et moi! Pff, celui là c'est Julie qui ocmmente, alors je vous dit à Lundi prochain, sûrement. Et Julie publiera le troisième sûrement ce week end, enfin, sauf si vous êtes sympas..._

_Plus il y aura de reviews, plus il y aura de chapitres. Bisous. _

_La chieuse, Margaux. _

_P.S: Julie vous embrasse._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Les persos sont toujours de SM._**

**_merci a toutes les personnes qui nous ont laissez des reviews. dans cette partie vous rencontrez le beau edward Cullen.( enfin....)_**

**_lol ^^_**

**_bonne lecture à tous et à toutes._**

**_bisous_**

**POV Margaux:**

A la fin du cours de sport, Alice, Julie et moi allâmes nous changer. Alors que Julie se changeait encore. Alice et moi papotâmes tranquillement:

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, ton père a perdu son travail et vous êtes venu ici parce que l'hôpital embauchait? conclus-je enfin.

- Oui.

Je soupirais. Il avait pas trouvé mieux. Mon portable sonna. Je regardais l'interlocuteur et décrochais.

- M'man.

Je m'éloignais des oreilles vampiriques indiscrètes.

- Demetri et Caïus sont dans le coin. Ils arrivent sûrement ce soir.

Je retins un grognement et lui raccrochais au nez. Pourquoi m'envoyait-elle ces deux pots de colle?! Je retournais avec Alice qui remarqua mon changement d'attitude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

- Il va falloir que je squatte le sofa à Julie.

Ses yeux s'émerveillèrent. Oh non... Pourquoi j'ai dit ça?

- Viens dormir à la maison! lança t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

"Pas seule chez eux, hurla t-elle"

- On invite aussi Julie?! demandais-je en souriant.

Elle sautait littéralement sur place.

- Oui! Oui!

Charly et Julie sortir alors des vestiaires. Alice se précipita sur lui et moi sur Julie.

- Julie et Margaux viennent dormir à la maison!

- On va dormir chez Alice et sa famille!

- Super! lancèrent-ils en même temps.

Soudain, nôtre emplois du temps me revint en tête.

- Oh non! J'ai arts plastiques et technologie! Pff...

- Pas nous! se moqua Julie.

Ils n'étaient pas dans le même groupe que moi, la chance.

- Tu vas être avec Jazz en dessin! constata Charly.

Et merde!

- En plus, il choisit les places, renchérit Julie, et le professeur de techno aussi.

- Presque tous les profs choisissent les places, Julie, soupirais-je.

Ils rigolèrent tous.

**POV Julie:**

J'arrivais en mathématiques, pour deux heures de supplice intense. Charly s'assit à mes côtés. Il me brûlais d'impatience de lui parler de son jumeau.

- Hier tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avait un jumeau qui s'appelait Edward!

- Et alors tu n'as pas à connaître ma vie sur le bout des doigts deux jours après mon arrivé. fulmina-t-il.

- Désoler de m'intéresser à toi, franchement si ça te gène demande à changer de place. m'énervais-je.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends. T'as pas l'air bien. fit il soudain très attentionné.

- Rien mais je suis pas au top de ma forme. Voila tout.

- Je suis désolé Julie, puis il me fit une accolade amicale, j'ai pas dût être très gentil.

Je fis oui de la tête.

- Non mais t'inquiète pas pour moi je suis habituée à souffrir en silence.

- Ah bon et pourquoi? me demanda t-il.

- Je suis fille unique, enfin j'ai deux demi-frère mais ils sont plus grand que moi.

- Ah oui et tu as quel âge? dit-il en changeant complètement de sujet.

- Eh bien j'ai 17 ans, bientôt 18. Et toi?

- J'ai 18 ans. Tu sais moi aussi j'ai l'habitude de rester seule dans ma chambre. Sa nous fait un point en commun, mais il y en a sûrement d'autre.

Je le regardais et souris. Je me sentis rougir, il me regarda. Il avait remarquer que j'étais rouge tomate, mon coeur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

Le cours se passa sans embûche, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien.

Puis sa sonna. Je rejoignis Margaux et nous partîmes en direction des filles.

- Alors vous avez fait quoi en cours? demandais-je à Sandra.

- Oh chut, fit Marion.

- Pardon. Mais qu'est ce que vous regarder comme ça?

Je me tournais et vis que les filles regardaient le groupe des Cullens. Ils étaient six maintenant, ça faisait bizarre.

- Vous ne savez pas la dernière les filles? les filles firent non de la tête, eh bien tout à l'heure, Charly a enlacer Julie en cours de maths, fit Margaux.

Toutes me regardèrent et sourirent. Je me mis a rougir, encore une fois. Il faudrait vraiment que je travaille ça.

- Mais arrêter de me regarder comme ça!

- Oh tu es amoureuse de Charly! fit Victoria avec un sourire en coin.

- Mais non c'est faux, je me mis à rougir encore plus et elles a rigolées plus fort.

Puis Alice arriva.

- Julie je peux te parler s'il te plaît?

- Bien sûr j'arrive, je regardais les filles et leurs tirais la langue comme une gamine de 5 ans, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice? demandais-je quand nous passions à côtés des Cullen.

- Je voulais savoir quelque chose te concernant.

- Vas-y j'attends, Puis ils appelèrent notre classe, désolé je veux pas loupé mon service.

- Mais attends.

**POV Margaux:**

Alors que nous allions manger, ils nous rejoignirent tous.

- Purée compacte et steak haché séché, dis-je.

Tous plissèrent le nez. Certains pour des raisons différentes.

- Vous mangez avec nous? demanda Edward.

- De toutes manières, les filles mangent en dernier et nous en premiers, me dit Julie, donc si vous voulez.

- Non, Victoria et Marion embauchent à 13 heures, elles vont être là.

- Elles mangeront avec nous! conclut Jasper qui nous avait rejoint. Rose a déjà finit les cours et Emmett aussi, mais lui, il doit rester...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda Julie.

- Une heure de retenue.

Je pouffais. Ça m'étonnais pas. Jasper était grand et fin comme Charly, mais avec moins de muscles. Et plus calme aussi. J'allais poser mon sac de sport comme tous le monde. J'enjambais les sacs et me concentrais pour ne pas passer à travers certains. Je vis un grand baraqué me lancer un gros sac dessus. Je le stoppais en l'attrapant. Emmett. Je me tournais vers lui, un sourcil relevé, il rigola. Je l'envoya de toute mes forces. Mais, il attrapa Alice et la tira à sa place.

- Tombe, marmonnais-je.

Le sac atterrit à ses pieds. Emmett et les autres ne s'aperçurent de rien, tellement ils rigolaient de la tête d'Alice. Je soupirais et lançais:

- Désolé!

- C'est rien, me rassura t'elle avant de crier, Emmett!

Quelqu'un approcha derrière moi et, au passage me murmura:

- Coup de chance!

Edward. Je ressentis un drôle de sifflement strident dans la tête puis plus rien. Je secouais la tête et retournais avec le groupe près du self. Je passais avec ma classe, dont: Alice, Charly, Julie. Nous nous installâmes à une table de huit, loin des fenêtres. Pas à cause du soleil car les Cullens portaient tous un bijou qui absorbait la lumière et les empêchaient de scintiller. Je m'installais à côté de Julie laissant la place à côté de moi libre. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à venir aussi. Emmett se mit à mes côtés. Super! Il affichait un air narquois. Alice était en face de Julie et à sa gauche il y avait Jasper, de l'autre côté Edward. Et Rose à côté de lui. Notre côté ça faisait de gauche à droite:Emmett, moi, Julie et Charly.

- Alors, lançai-je à Emmett, comme ça tu as une heure de colle?!

- Ouais, dit-il penaud.

Je rigolais en comprenant comment il l'avait eu grâce à son esprit.

"J'adore son rire", pensa la belle blonde, en souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire les yeux brillants.

- Je vous avais bien dit qu'on mangeraient de la purée compacte et des steaks hachés... Secs.

J'appréciais me passer de la nourriture. Même si ça me gênais pas d'en manger. Mais pas cette purée.

- Chiche d'en manger? rigola Jasper.

"Elle est tellement dégoûté par cette... purée... Qu'elle n'y touchera sûrement pas...", pensa t-il en plantant ses pupilles ambres dans mes yeux chocolats.

J'attrapais ma fourchette et en pris. J'approchais l'aliment de ma bouche. Pourquoi ce brusque changement de sentiments? Sentiments?! Alors c'était lui qui ressentait les sentiments! Je manquais de lâcher la fourchette mais la fourrais violement dans ma bouche. Argh! C'était infecte. C'était pâteux et sec. Rugueux aussi! Jamais une purée n 'avait été aussi mal faite! Emmett, Rose, Julie, Alice et Charly rigolaient à pleins poumons. Edward et Jazz rigolaient plus discrètement. Je souriais en relevant la tête.

"Va falloir que j'y aille, j'ai besoin de chasser."pensa Rose.

Instinctivement j'avais tourné la tête vers elle.

- J'y vais, lança t-elle de sa voix veloutée.

J'hochais la tête. Jasper et Alice partirent aussi. Emmett se mit à côtés d'Edward pour "pas qu'il soit tous seul" je cite. Finalement, je ne vis pas Victoria et Marion. Mon portable sonna encore. Demetri. Je levais les yeux au ciel. J'ouvrais et fermais mon portable pour lui raccrocher au nez.

- C'est pas très sympa, ça! se moqua Emmett.

Je lui tirais la langue, ce qui amplifia son hilarité. Personnes, ni moi, ni Julie n'avions touché à notre plateau. Avec cette nourriture aussi! J'arrêtais pas d'entendre ce sifflement qui était des fois plus fort que d'autres. Ils parlaient entre eux. Je décidais d'écouter mon MP3. Je me bouchais les oreilles et mis "ça mousse" de Superbus. Je renversais ma tête en arrière et me laissais aller. Ma gorge déployée, ce qui put déranger mon voisin de devant qui m'observais. Je fermais les yeux. J'avais une aussi bonne odeur que Julie, je le savais. Quand la musique se termina, je ramena ma tête normalement, tirais sur le cordon de mes écouteurs et tombais sur les yeux d'Edward qui m'épiais doucement. J'avais la Flem de lire dans ses pensées. Je rangeais mes affaires dans la poche de mon blouson et me levais.

- On y va? demandais-je à tous le monde.

Ils acquiescèrent en se levant. Une fois tous dehors nous rejoignîmes Jasper et Alice dans l'herbe de la cour aussi appeler "le bois". Nous nous assîmes. Je finis par totalement m'allonger dedans en soupirant. Ça sonna, ce qui signifiait qu'il était une heure. Charly, Julie, Edward et Alice se levèrent.

- Voilà l'inconvénient d'être dans votre groupe, lançai-je.

Julie me sourit et me lança:

- On se retrouve ici à la récré de seize heures.

J'hochais la tête.

**POV Julie:**

Puis je me mis à courir en direction du hall pour prendre mon sac. J'arrivais en cours avec environ 5 minutes de retard, mais je réussi à passer sans qu'il ne me remarque. Edward était assit à côté de ma place, j'arrivais et m'assis à ses côté.

- C'est le prof d'art plastique qui ta placer ici? demandais-je.

- Non je me suis mis ici tout seul comme un grand.

- Tu as le même humour qu'Emmett, non?

- Peut-être je sais pas. Ça te gène pas que je mette là?

Je fis non de le tête et commença mon dessin. Mr. Lacroix passait entre les tables pour regarder les dessins. Il passa à la nôtre et posa des questions à Edward. Quand le prof partit je lui demandais:

- Pourquoi tu n'était pas là hier?

- Voulais pas venir, donc je suis pas venu!

Je le regardais avec les yeux ronds. Il séchait les cours et personne ne disait rien, j'aimerais bien qu'on m'invite un jour à sécher!

- Ça te dirait qu'un jour je t'emmène pour qu'on sèche ensemble? continua t-il.

Comment avait-il su se que je voulais, mais je préférais de loin son frère, même si je ne voulais pas l'avouer. Il avait quelque chose qu'Edward n'avait pas.

- Ouais mais on verra, pas pour le moment, fis-je.

**POV Margaux:**

Je me retrouvais seule avec le gros nounours et Jasper. Bref, la seule a ne pas avoir un.... Truc dans le pantalon...

Mon téléphone sonna encore. J'avais jamais autant été appelé! Je regardais l'interlocuteur. Encore lui. Cette fois, je répondis.

- Vous pouvez rentrer!

- Quel accueil!

Je soupirais.

- Désolé, tu es pas assez près pour que je te défonces! ironisai-je.

Il déglutit bruyamment alors que deux visages masculins se tournaient vers moi.

- Laisse tomber. On peut te voir quand?

- Pour faire quoi?!

- Margaux...

Je grinçais des dents.

- Pas là du week-end et puis j'ai pas envie de vous voir.

- Ja...

Je raccrochais rapidement. s'il me rappelle..!

- Tous va bien? me demanda Jasper.

- Je crois que je vais passer tous le week-end chez vous au lieu d'une nuit.

- Tu dors chez nous? s'inquiéta Emmett.

- Alice l'a invité, elle et Julie.

Je me levais car mon téléphone sonna... Encore lui... Je grognais sans me soucier de qui était là.

- Ouh... ça va chauffer..., murmura Jasper.

Je respirais profondément et le balançais sur la messagerie.

- Mais non, Jasper. Pourquoi tu dit ça?!

Je rigolais en me rasseyant. Il avait laisser un message. Je l'écouterais plus tard.

- Tu es en quoi après? m'interrogea gros nounours.

- Art plastiques avec Jasper.

Il hocha la tête. J'espérais que son don ne lui en apprendrait pas trop sur moi. Si maintenant je devais faire attention à ce que je ressentais, on était pas couché!Je soupirais et passais une main dans mes cheveux. La cloche retentit et nous nous levâmes pour aller en cours. Comme j'étais plus rapide que les autres, je pris le temps d'écouter mon message.

"Tu m'agaces! Ta mère voulait juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Elle va en apprendre! Tu es amie avec les Cullens?! Quelle nouvelle! Bonne chance pour ton week-end!"

Le message se termina par son rire. Je fulminais quand je ressentis une vague de calme m'envahir. Je me retournais pour voir Jasper s'approcher. Je l'attendis.

- Prête?

- Ouais. Je vais piquer un somme je crois! blaguais-je.

Il souri alors que nous montions après avoir prient nos sacs. Le professeur était déjà là.

- Eh bien, Mr Cullen et mademoiselle, dépêchez-vous! Tous le monde au fond de la classe, je vais vous placez.

Je soupirais. J'allais sûrement me retrouver à côté d'un thon...

- Jasper et Margaux... Ah! ... Nos deux retardataires...

Ouais, bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je veux rentrer cher moi! Jazz me regarda bizarrement étonné, sûrement à cause de mes émotions changeantes. J'attendis que le prof, Mr Lacroix nous est dit de nous asseoir et m'avachis sur mon siége. Il voulait qu'on dessine une caricature de nous, de notre "intérieur". Je sortis une feuille et un crayon de papier. Je dessinerais deux personnes, enfin une avec son reflet dans un miroir. Elle serait d'un côté douce, rassurante et de l'autre envoûtante, effrayante... Ça me ressemblais un peu. Je passais une demi heure sans lui parler et comme ça m'agaçais, je lançais la conversation:

- Tu es en quoi après?

- J'ai finis les cours.

Je l'enviais sérieusement.

- Et toi?

- Technologie.

- Avec Edward.

- Ah...

Merde! Je voulais pas être avec lui. Il me stressait et il me regardait tous le temps. Enfin, c'est un sacré dieu comme même... Pff...

- "Chaque pas dans la vie et un pas dans la mort"?! Pourquoi tu as écrit ça? s'étonna t-il en regardant la phrase écrite en bas de mon dessin.

- J'aime bien cette phrase.

Je l'aimais bien parce qu'elle n'était pas vrai pour tout le monde. Certains sont déjà mort mais ils vivent...

- Bonne chance, me lança Jasper alors que la sonnerie avait retenti.

**POV Julie:**

Sa sonna,je détala avant que quelqu'un ne m'interrompt. Alice!!

- Julie, tout à l'heure je voulais te demander si tu ne voulais pas...

- Mademoiselle, nous ne sommes pas dans un salon de thé! Dépêchez-vous de rentrer dans cette classe ou sa sera 2 heures de colle! intervins Mr Lacroix.

- Oui messieur, puis elle rentra dans sa classe.

**POV Margaux:**

J'arrivais dans les premières. Je m'installais au fond car, étrangement, le professeur avait choisi de ne pas nous placer! Cool! Le problème était que je me retrouverais avec quelqu'un. C'était des tables carrés de quatre places. Edward rentra après Sandra qui c'était mit à mes côtés. Je poussais la chaise libre devant moi pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait venir. Il ne se fit pas prier. Sandra me sourie et secouant la tête.

- Quoi?

- J'ai rien dit!

Effectivement, même son cerveau ne pensait à rien. A part au mec qu'elle avait en vue. Il y avait un tel silence dans la classe que j'entendais toutes les pensées. Elles étaient d'ailleurs toutes essentiellement basées sur mon voisin de devant qui me regardait. J'essayais d'atteindre les siennes mais j'entendis juste ce sifflement. Je fronçais les sourcils. C'est quoi ce bordel?!

- Bon, commença Mr Netbru et alors toutes les pensées cessèrent.

Je respirais profondément.

**POV Julie:**

La cloche avait retentis dans les étages et annonçais la récré de seize heures. Je descendis les escaliers et entra dans le hall pour poser mon sac. Accompagner de Charly et Alice, j'allais dans le bois. Nous arrivâmes là-bas, Margaux et Edward y était déjà. Je m'assis à côté de margaux et Charly se mit à mes côté.

- Alors c'était bien de reprendre à treize heures?

- Tu crois qu'on as le choix, c'est chiant mais il le faut, répondit Charly.

- Un jour on pourra sécher les cours tous ensemble? demanda Margaux.

- Oh oui ça serait trop cool! continuais-je.

Nous parlions jusqu'a que sa sonne, nous prîmes nos affaires et partirent dans la voiture d'Edward.

**POV Margaux:**

On étaient dans la voiture d'Edward qui était au volant. Moi, juste derrière. Charly était devant, Alice au milieu et Julie à sa droite. Jasper et Emmett était rentrer depuis une heure. Et Rose depuis bien plus longtemps. J'aurais pût me mettre ailleurs, j'étais dans l'angle de son rétroviseur. Je sortis mon portable. Rien. Ouf! Ils m'avaient laissés tranquille! On roulait tellement lentement que ça m'agaçais.

- Tu prêtes ta voiture? demandais-je en me penchant en avant pour que mon souffle caresse son cou.

- Non! il était cathégorique.

- Alors tu connais la pédale de droite? soufflais-je en haussant un sourcil.

Il appuya d'un coup sec et tous sauf moi, se retrouvèrent collés à leurs siéges pendant un instant.

- Merci.

"J'adore quand elle est comme ça." pensa Julie.

"Enfin une qui aime la vitesse." se dit Alice.

- Vous habitez à la sortie de la ville, c'est ça? interrogea Julie.

- Oui, on est un peu enfoncé dans la forêt, répondit Alice.

Je me redressais et posais mon menton sur le siége avant. Edward avait les mains crispés autour de son volant.

- Tendu? lui demandais-je alors que les filles parlaient entres elles.

- Pas du tout.

Je changeais de sujet.

- Tu savais que Charly avait un grain de beauté dans le cou et pas toi!

- Oui, et moi j'en ai un sur le torse et pas lui.

- Oui, ici! dis-je en posant mon doigt là où je savais qu'il était.

J'essayais d'entendre sur l'instant ses pensées, mais impossible, ce bruit retentit encore, et je m'enfonçais dans mon siége déçue. La voiture s'arrêta. Le temps que nous nous détachâmes et les hommes nous avaient ouvertes les portes arrières. Je souriais en descendant. Mais je m'arrêtais attirer par une odeur. Je téléportais mon double dans la forêt et y remarquais... Demetri. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui parler, car Edward passa une de ses mains devant mes yeux, alors que mon double réintégrait mon corps sans être vu. Je secouais la tête.

- Désolé, j'étais ailleurs, murmurais-je en le regardant.

- J'ai vu ça. Tu viens?

_**Bon alors, c'est comment. Le bouton vert tous en bas prendras vos reponses. cette rencontre avec l'un des volturi. Et Edward...**_

_**je pense que margaux va poster le prochain chapter mercredi ou peut être après. Cela dépenderas des reviews que nous auront.**_

_**a la prochaine. Il y aura plus d'actions**_

_**bisous**_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour!_

_Ouais, donc je dis que... L'action est là! Et vu que l'action est là... On veut, vous savez quoi... Et donc... Merci! Mdr, on a encore rien eu! Lol. Bon, je n'y vas pas par quatres chemins ( Et je vais vite, Hein Babou?!) : Action, Sexe, Et... _

_Donc, vous savez ce qui vous attends... Et maintenant je me tais pour vous laissez appréciez..._

**Chapitre 4: Week-end**

POV Julie:  
Charly m'ouvrit la portière et m'aida a descendre. Je le remerciai et pris mon sac qui se trouvai dans le coffre de la berline. Margaux prit le sien et me sourit. Alice nous emmena devant la porte d'entrer rouge bordeaux. Elle l'ouvrit et nous invita à entrées, dans le palace qui leur servait de maison.

POV Margaux:  
Je les suivit à l'intérieur du salon avec les autres. Ils nous firent visiter la maison et nous saluâmes Carlisle et Esmé. Je l'imaginai bien en blouse blanche…

POV Julie:  
Les murs étaient blancs, mais les meubles plutôt foncés., mais les meubles foncés plutôt.  
-Oh putain, la maison! s'exclama Margaux.  
-Elle est plus petite que la maison que nous avions avant à Paris.  
J'en restai bouche bée, une maison si grande pour huit personnes c'était incroyable. D'une beauté étrangement semblable à la leur, pâle et froide. Mais je ne m'attardai pas sur ce point-là.  
-Je vais vous montrez vos chambres, continua Alice avec son sourire à toute épreuve.  
-Ok! fit Margaux  
Cela faisait plus de trente minutes que je n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, mais je n'avais rien à dire, moi plutôt pipelette que muette. Je pense que Margaux le remarqua, car à se moment là elle me posa une question.  
-Dis moi Julie, est-ce que tu es malade?  
-Non, pourquoi. Elle me regarda, je savais pourquoi.  
-Tu ne parles pas depuis tout à l'heure, je te connais depuis longtemps et tu n'es pas comme ça, sans raison.  
-Je suis ébahie, c'est tout.  
Je savais très bien ce que j'avais, j'étais amoureuse, d'un homme qui ne m'était pas destinée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais le pré sentiment que si je sortais avec lui, il ne m'arriverai rien de bon, dans ma vie. Je montai le grand escalier blanc en PVC, suivit de Margaux et précéder d'Alice, qui me montra ma chambre, elle était verte clair avec une salle de bain. Je posai mes affaires sur une chaise. Alice, d'un signe de tête fit voir à Margaux où était sa chambre qui elle était beige mais avait aussi une salle de bain.  
-Alors, Julie comment tu trouve la maison?  
-Eh bien... c'est magnifique et très grand! Fis-je enjouée. Il y a combien de chambres ici? Continuai-je.  
-Il y en a 9, répondit-elle.  
-Quoi! Mais vous êtes huit et il y a trois couples! C'est...

POV Margaux:  
Soudain Alice se stoppa, les yeux écarquillés. Je rentrai dans son esprit. Elle avait une vision. Moi avec une personne qui portait un long manteau sombre accompagné d'une capuche. Je savais qui s'était. Je sortis vite de sa tête et passai mon bras dans le sien en lui pinçant vivement l'intérieur. Sa vision s'arrêta et elle revint à elle. Julie n'avait rien remarquer et pensait qu'ont s'étaient arrêtée pour qu'elle remette son lacets dans sa Converse. Alice fronçait les sourcils mais n'avait pas vu que je lui avais fait mal volontairement. Nous allâmes nous asseoir sur le canapé. Alice nous prévint:  
-Emmett et Rose ne seront pas là jusqu'à dimanche. Carlisle sera sûrement tous les jours à l'hôpital, sauf dimanche, et Esmé dans les magasins pour trouver de nouveaux meubles pour le salon.  
Julie et moi hochâmes la tête. Alors qu'elles décidaient de regarder"Torchwood", série TV que je n'aimais pas vraiment, je choisi d'aller dehors. Je tournai sur moi même pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un.... personnes. Je me tapai le bras en murmurant "Caïus".J'atterri dans la forêt. Il était là, juste à côté de moi. Je grognai.  
-Je t'avais prévenue! Hurlai-je, Je veux être tranquille!  
Je lui attrapai la cuisse et lui fit faire un tour en arrière. Son corps suivit sans problème. Comme s'il faisait une roue arrière sur place. Pendant qu'il était déstabilisé, avec ma main droite je le plaquai au sol en l'accompagnant. Il me repoussa violemment. J'heurtai un arbre qui craqua et s'écroula au sol. Je fonçai sur lui, furieuse. Je l'envoyai valser à plus de 50 mètres. Je me jetai alors sur Démétri qui venait d'arriver. Je tendis la main et criai.  
-Couteau!  
J'en avais un!Je lui fis une énorme croix, en le tenant fermement, sur le visage. Et lui enfonçait là où je pense. Il hurla alors que je souriai.  
-Aro, murmurai-je en retirant le couteau.  
Il disparut, en un instant, sûrement déjà devant le chef des Volturi. Je tombai sur le sol. J'entendis des pas. Je me relevai d'un bond en grognant. Caïus.  
-Tu veux le même remède? Demandai-je en jouant avec le couteau ensanglanté que je léchai.  
Il secoua la tête  
-Non merci.  
Je soufflai d'admiration. Enfin sage. Je le déplaçai pour qu'il soit devant moi. Je grinçai des dents.  
-Et m'envoie pas Marcus, menaçai-je en le tapant, Volterra.  
Il disparut. Je lançai mon couteau qui s'enfonça profondément dans l'écorce d'un arbre. Je me télétransportai chez moi, pris une douche, mis du parfum, retournai dans le bois et allais dans le salon des Cullen comme si de rien n'était. Il avait dû passer une heure. Alice s'approcha de moi, tous sourire. --Tu étais où, on te cherchait.  
-Dans les bois, pourquoi?  
Elle haussa les épaules. Ça c'est fais... En léchant le sang qu'il y avait sur le couteau j'avais repris des forces, j'étais prêtes pour le suivant...

POV Julie:  
Alice nous averti que les garçons arrivaient, et pas manquer j'entendis une voiture s'arrêtée dans l'allée, et la porte s'ouvrit. Jasper, Edward et Charly entrèrent dans le salon.  
-Salut, tout le monde, fit Edward et Jasper en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent. Charly arriva calmement à mes côtés. Il me fit un clin d'oeil. Et je rougis. Nous commençâmes par nous faire les ongles, puis Alice nous coiffa. Jasper commanda des pizzas et des sodas, pendant qu'Alice, Margaux et moi choisissions un DVD. C'était Speechless love, l'histoire d'un amour interdit entre deux personnes complètement différentes. Les pizzas arrivèrent, Margaux et moi en pris un bout, les Cullen aussi mais bizarrement, ils allaient toujours quelque part ailleurs et revenait sans rien dans les mains. Nous regardions le film depuis au moins 30 minutes, la fille avouait à l'homme qu'elle aimait ses sentiments envers lui, mais ils étaient différents, elle était humaine et lui un démon.  
-Pfff...C'est n'importe quoi! M'exclamai-je.  
-Pourquoi? fit Charly, les yeux ronds.  
-Tout le monde sait très bien, que les gens qui ne sont pas pareil ne peuvent pas vivre ensemble.  
-Je ne suis pas d'accord, l'amour ne se commande pas.  
-Oui, mais sa finirait mal.  
-Bon, on y va les films de filles c'est pas mon truc, fit Jasper.  
-Ouais, allez viens Charly, continua Edward.  
Il le tira par la manche afin qu'il se lève. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déçut en disant ce que je pensai. Ils s'en allèrent. Le film se finit et nous montâmes dans nos chambres pour nous mettre en pyjama. Sur mon lit, il y avait une nuisette verte claire avec de la dentelle autour, la robe m'arriva aux genoux. Mes jambes étaient nues, mais épilées. Je sortais de ma chambre.

POV Margaux:  
J'attrapai le pyjama qu'Alice avait posé sur le lit et allai dans la salle de bain. Je me changeai rapidement. Heureusement, mon autobronzant était encore là, et pas trop visible à oeil vampirique de plus, j'était parfaitement épilée. Je retirai mes lunettes et empruntai la meilleure vue de mon double. Oui, mon double. J'avais la possibilité de me diviser en deux, une jumelle quoi!Je regardai mes pupilles qui étaient tous sauf dilatées. Merveilleux. Je respirai profondément. La robe de nuit que m'avait prêter était bleu azur avec de la dentelle blanche. Elle était à bretelle et m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Mes lèvres avaient légèrement rougies à cause du sang que j'avais avalé. Mes orteils étaient vernis en rouge sang et mes mains aussi. Je sortis et tombai sur Julie. Elle était magnifique. Sa robe de nuit, lui arrivait aussi au-dessus des genoux. Elle était verte clair et de la dentelle beige ornais le bas, comme moi. Ses lèvres étaient pulpées d'un gloss beige légèrement brillante. Elle était à tombé. Sûrement l'oeuvre d'Alice. Je lui souris.  
-Tu es magnifique. Charly va tomber raide.  
-Margaux! Elle toussota et rougit. Merci, tu es aussi belle que moi, continua t-elle.  
Je lui souris. Mais moi je n'étais pas humaine! Alice passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle semblait aux anges. Julie devint cramoisie. Elle nous observa et tapa dans ses mains, ravie. Elle portait aussi une robe de nuit en soie. Comme nous, mais plus courte et en rouge. Mais je ne la détaillai pas trop car c'était une vampire, normale qu'elle soit belle! Avec ses années d'expérience!  
-Bon on descend avant qu'ils arrivent?!  
Nous la suivîmes. Elle avait caché cette vision à Edward et Charly depuis si longtemps. J'avais compris, avec déduction, que c'était eux deux les télépathes. Seulement, Charly arrivait à stoppé son don, voilà pourquoi je n'entendais pas de sifflements quand j'étais avec lui. Contrairement à Edward!Nous descendîmes le grand escalier blanc. Je m'arrêtai au milieu.  
-Vais faire pipi! Déclarai-je en courant vers les toilettes.  
Je m'activai et me lavai les mains. J'entendis les garçons dehors qui discutaient. D'après mon rapide calcul, je n'avais pas le temps de descendre les escaliers. Je m'assis sur la rambarde et me laissai glisser jusqu'en bas. Ouf! Je courus normalement jusqu'au salon vers les filles. Ils rentrèrent quand je sautai au-dessus du dossier d'un  
fauteuil pour m'asseoir.  
-Juste à temps, soupirai-je en faignant d'être essoufflée.  
Julie et Alice, assises sur le canapé, rigolèrent. Jasper, Charly et Edward s'approchèrent de nous, mais se stoppèrent bouches bées en voyant nos magnifiques pyjamas."Ça sentait le polyamide (tissu utilisé pour les dessous chics), on sait pourquoi maintenant"pensa Jasper qui regardait Alice. Les jumeaux ne bougeaient plus. Je rigolai en me levant. Edward me suivit du regard, je lui passai devant, lui fermant la bouche au passage. Julie flirtait déjà avec Charly. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et ouvris le frigo. Je me penchai pour attraper une bouteille d'eau dans la porte. Je me redressai et vis le visage d'Edward juste derrière. Je sursautai et lâchai la bouteille."Bouteille", pensai-je immédiatement. Elle se redirigea vers ma main, sous les yeux ébahi d'Edward. Je croisai son regard. La bouteille se perça sous la pression de mes doigts. Je glissai sur l'eau qui avait coulé sur le sol. Mon ami me rattrapa. Son contact froid me fit l'effet d'un choc électrique. Il me prit dans ses bras et s'assit sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Ses pupilles d'or croisèrent les miennes. Le sifflement retentit. Qu'est ce que j'avais fait?...  
-Pourquoi tu pleures? Murmura t-il.  
Je secouai la tête et descendais.  
-Amusez-vous, bien..., soufflai-je.  
Je courus jusqu'a l'escalier. Alice et Jasper se bécotaient alors que Julie et Charly sympathisaient. Moi, ça ne m'arrivera jamais. Elle était là... Edward qui était arrivé, me colla au mur près de l'escalier. Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens et le sifflement se fit plus violent. Puis, j'entendis comme un craquement dans mon oreille. L'odeur de sel et de rouille apparut. Je me touchai l'oreille. Edward avait reculé d'un pas. J'avais du sang. Mes larmes redoublèrent.

-Tais-toi! Surtout ne dis rien à personne! Lui ordonnais-je.

Puis, je filais dans ma chambre Il ne me suivit pas. Perdue.

POV Julie:  
Charly me caressa les cheveux, je le regardai. Il dessina mon visage avec son index. Je me mis à sourire. Soudain j'eus peur qu'il découvre mes sentiments envers lui. Je ne voulais pas d'un amour interdit comme dans ce film, même si à la fin ça finissait bien, je ne voulais pas souffrir. Puis j'entendis un bruit, je me retournai et vu que Margaux et Edward parlaient. Puis elle monta dans sa chambre. Je n'allai pas la voir, emprisonnée dans les bras de Charly. Dix minutes plus tard Alice et Jasper nous quittèrent pour aller se coucher. Alice me sourit et Jasper me fit une tape dans le dos. Il regarda Charly et esquissa un sourire. Je me tourna vers lui et, lui caressai le tee-shirt violet des Rolling Stones avec le revers de ma main.  
-Je suis désolé, de ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure.  
-Désolé de t'exprimée! Je t'en pris tu es libre de penser ce que tu veux. Mais je pense que l'amour, quand tu tombera dessus, que l'homme soit un humain, un fantôme ou un... démon, tu l'aimeras. Enfin tu verras...  
-Quand ça m'arrivera. C'est ça? Finis-je à sa place.  
Il hocha la tête. Je me mis à rire. Il me suivit dans mon euphorie. Il me berçait de paroles douce et rassurante. Puis je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qui se passa après.

J'ouvris les paupières, le soleil pénétrait dans la grande pièce, je me rendis compte que j'étais sur les genoux de Charly. Lui aussi dormait. Je me levai et montai regarder l'heure qu'il était, il était 9h30.J'allai dans la chambre de Margaux.... Mais personne!Quand j'entrai, le lit n'était pas défait, comme le mien d'ailleurs, mais moi c'était tout autre chose. Je fouillai la pièce des yeux complètement affolée. Il y avait son sac sur la chaise du bureau. J'appelai Alice, Jasper, Edward et Charly dans la chambre. Ils arrivèrent en courant.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Alice.  
-Margaux n'est plus là, et son lit n'est pas défait!  
-Elle la peut-être refait avant d'aller se promener dans la forêt.  
-Non, ce n'est pas son style.  
-Ok. Bon moi je vais dans la forêt, fit Edward, Alice et Julie cherchez dans la maison et, Jasper et Charly dans le jardin.  
Tous partirent accomplir leurs taches, je me mis devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt, je vis Edward y pénétrer.  
-Bon tu viens Julie? demanda Alice gentiment.  
-Oui j'arrive.  
Je me retournai et partis. Margaux…

_Mdr, J'avoues que quand j'ai écrit le passage, je me suis marrée! Grave!_

_Et Oui , La dingue ( Toujours en honneur a Babou) Est dingue! Lol. Heu.. Pour le prochain chapitre c'est Julie et... Putain, encore des rebondissements! De sacrés rebondissements! Alors, je ovus_ _dit... Bonne patience et vous verez ce Week-end ( Hé! le mot est bien choisi!)_

_Margaux, Margode, La dingue._


	5. Chapter 5

_Va t'on retrouver Margaux, et que lui est-elle arrivée? La réponse est dans ce chapitre... De l'action (enfin... ) ;)_

_lisez vite la suite..._

**POV Margaux:**

J'aurais jamais du sortir. Le matin était levé, ce qui signifiait que ça faisait au moins douze heurs que j'étais dehors, dans la forêt. J'avais froid et j'étais presque sûre que si un vampire me touchait, j'aurais l'impression qu'il soit chaud. De plus, j'étais en robe de nuit, et je venais de déchiqueter une biche qui avait eu le malheur d'être sur mon chemin. Du sang coulait toujours abondement de mon oreille. J'étais fatiguée. Un bruit attira mon attention. Je fis volte-face. Personne. Je fronçais les sourcils. Je continuais a avancer mais m'arrêtais presque immédiatement. Un loup, deux fois plus grand que la normale, ce tenait devant moi. Ma mâchoire se décrocha. Je fis un pas en arrière, il en fit de même, mais un de deux mètres et en avant. Je déglutis difficilement.

"Cours!" hurla t-elle paniquée.

Je ne bougeais pas. Je ne pourrais pas courir longtemps: le manque de sang m'affaiblissait. Aucuns de nous deux ne bougeait, même pas d'un centimètre. Comme figés dans le temps. Puis j'en eu marre avec le peu d'énergie qui me restais, je sautais sur l'animal. Il esquiva mon coup mais son expression avait changé. Il était visiblement troublé. Je ressemblais tellement à une humaine, que la grâce et la rapidité de mon saut, l'avait désarçonné. Je n'avais nullement l'intention de le tuer, juste de l'effrayer. Mais, il était bizarre pour un simple loup. Il sentait très fort le chien. Affreux! Je n'avais plus de force. Je sentais mes yeux se fermer au fur et à mesure que je respirais. Je fermais mes paupières et inspirais profondément. Quand je les rouvrirent, il n'y avait plus personnes.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tuer? hurlais-je.

A croire que même l'enfer ne voulait pas de moi... J'haletais bruyamment, incapable de reprendre mon souffle. J'entendis des pas feutrés sur le sol. Je me mis à courir à vitesse vampirique mais, pas vigilante. Je me pris le pied dans une écorce et tombais alors qu'on se rapprochait. Je m'évanouis...

**POV Julie:**

Edward arriva, Margaux dans ses bras. Elle était ensanglantée et avait des bouts... De chairs sur sa peau et sa robe de nuit qui n'était plus bleu mais rouge avec

des taches bleu. Je me mis à hurler et titubais dans les bras de Charly. Je m'approchais quand l'équilibre me revint et lui caressais les cheveux du revers de la

main. Je sanglotais, Charly m'attrapa par la taille et m'attira à lui. Rose et Emmett étaient revenu plus tôt de leur week-end quand Alice les avaient appelés.

- Maintenant sa robe à la même couleur que celle d'Alice! rigola t-il.

Je le regardais, j'étais si énervée, que je ne me contrôlais plus.

- Ta gueule, c'est pas le moment de rire, c'est grave! fulminais-je, je m'avançais vers lui pour le baffer mais Charly me rattrapa.

- Emmett, arrête tes idioties, tu veux?! continua Charly.

Emmett le regarda et se remit aux côtés de Rose. Carlisle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Margaux, il s'en approcha.

- Edward emmène là dans ma pièce médicalisée à l'étage, Alice il me faut des perfusions.

Tous le monde s'activèrent, je montais dans ma chambre et me mis un jean et un pull léger, je m'assis sur le lit et fondais en larmes. Charly arriva et se mit devant moi, agenouillé il posa ses mains sur mes genoux. Il se releva et m'enlaça, je laissais les larmes couler, il me caressait les cheveux. Je me relevais, respirais un bon coup et allais vers la salle où se trouvait Margaux. Je frappais deux petits coups, personne ne m'ouvrit puis deux gros coups! Sauf qu'au second je fis un trou dans la porte et vu, ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Carlisle se retourna. Je lui fis un bonjour de la main en souriant. Je l'ouvris et entra. Margaux était branchée de partout, je tournais de l'oeil. Je tombais dans les pommes mais sentis que Charly m'avais rattraper avant que je ne heurte le sol.

Je me réveillais et constatais que moi aussi j'étais branchée. Seulement une perfusion pour m'alimentée. Je me levais et regardais Carlisle et Edward qui étaient au chevet de Margaux. Carlisle était debout et Edward était assit.

- Pourquoi je suis attachée a des fils.

- Tu es tombée dans les pommes quand tu as vu Margaux. Heureusement que Charly était là parce que, sinon tu te serais cognée à la table basse et tu aurais

sûrement eu une commotion. Tu devrais le remercier.

Quand on parlait du loup, il arriva les mains dans les poches. Je lui sautais au cou. Et lui fis un énorme bisous… Sur la joue droite. Je partais avec Charly dans ma chambre, je voulais me doucher.

**POV Margaux:**

Je revenais peu à peu, comprenant que je n'étais pas morte. Tout d'abord, une forte odeur de sang propre me vint au nez, puis, je sentis mes poignets attachés à des sangles en cuir. J'ouvris les paupières difficilement: une lampe au plafond m'éclairait violemment. Mes yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière. Je regardais autour de moi. Je croisais deux paires de pupilles ambres. Carlisle et Edward.

- Pourquoi suis-je attachée? demandais-je la voix rauque en bougeant mes mains.

Edward porta son regard à la fenêtre.

- Tu bougeait beaucoup pendant ton sommeil, m'informa son père.

J'hochais la tête et m'observais. J'étais toute propre et j'avais une robe courte, en soie, blanche. J'haussais un sourcil.

- Pourquoi...

- Alice, répondit Edward.

Je soupirais et levais les yeux au ciel.

- Carlisle tu peut nous laisser? demanda t-il.

Il obéit sans rien dire, mais en pensant "Vas-y doucement, elle est mal en point."

Le sifflement retentit. Instinctivement, je fis traverser une de mes mains, d'une sangle et me frottais l'oreille. Ce n'est qu'après que je réalisais qu'il m'avait vu. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Je bondis au-dessus des barreaux du lit après avoir libérés mes poignets et fonçais vers la porte. Pas assez vite car il se plaça devant en grognant. Je fis demi-tour, sautais au-dessus du lit pour aller à la fenêtre. Mais, il me plaqua au sol. Je l'entraîna et roulais sur lui en grognant à mon tour. Il me repoussa par les épaules et j'atterris sur mes pieds, sur le lit. Je sautais en arrière, les mains sur la tête du lit et les pieds sur le mur. Je poussais la couchette vers lui. Il la manqua, mais l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne heurte la cloison. Je grinçais des dents, fichu lit! Je me ruais, encore vers la porte. Mais, énervé, il me poussa violemment sur le carrelage. J'entendis mon crâne craquer. Le temps que j'aille mieux et je l'attrapais par la nuque et le plaquais à la vitre. Je m'arrêtais, immobile, juste avant que son visage ne touche le carreau, je le lâchais.

- Pourquoi on se bat au fait? m'étonnais-je.

Il se releva et se tourna vers moi, abasourdit.

- Quoi? Je sais même pas ce qui m'a pris! Tu as... Oubliée? J'ai dû te secouer trop fort.

- Bon, laisse tomber.

- Tu permets?

J'hochais la tête, ne voyant pas trop ce qu'il voulait. Il remonta une bretelle de ma robe, et remit bien le bas (un pan de ma tunique était coincée dans mon slip). Je toussotais gênée.

- Merci, bredouillais-je pas vraiment sûre si on remerciais ce genre de comportement.

- Julie arrive... C'est pour ça..., fit-il.

- Ah! Tu ne dis rien... Sur...

- Comme d'habitude. Je n'aime pas mentir à ma famille. Mais, si j'aurais une explication, je peux faire un effort.

- Peut-être...

Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer, la porte s'ouvrit...

**POV Julie:**

J'entendais des cris depuis tout à l'heure mais ne bougeais pas. J'étais si bien dans les bras de Charly qui me serrais tout contre lui. Mais je décidais d'aller voir comme même. Je me débattais pour me dégager de ses bras. Je me levais et partis en direction de la salle où était Margaux. J'ouvris la porte et vis

Edward et Margaux.

- Ah! Margaux tu es réveillée! Mais c'est génial! Je m'approchais pour l'enlacer.

Mais Edward sauta sur moi pour me faire tomber.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prends! fulminais-je.

- Elle n'est pas dans son assiette, il faut la laissez se reposer.

- Tu ment vraiment très mal, tu sais?!

- Écoute tu ne peux pas la voir maintenant...

Je regardais Margaux, elle me fit un grand sourire. Elle avait l'air d'être en pleine forme. Edward me poussa au dehors de la salle et ferma la porte à clef. Bien sûr la porte avait été réparé, il n'y avait plus de trou dedans.

_Alors cooment c'était? Le bouton vert prendra vos commentaire... n'ayez pas peur... on mord pas... ou presque. lol_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bon voila le nouveau chapitre... mais on voudraient plus de reviews. au moins 30 ou 40... Et on voudrais savoir qui vous preferer entre Julie et Margaux? Bon bonne lecture..._

**Chapitre 6: Discussion**

**POV Julie:**

Edward m'avait éjecté de la pièce, je n'y croyais toujours pas, alors que sa faisait déjà dix minutes que j'étais dans ma chambre. Charly était parti dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper. Il voulait parler, mon oeil. Enfin je passais. J'entendais des bruits de partout, de la pièce où se trouvait Margaux, et celle d'Alice et Jasper. Comme d'habitude j'étais exclus de toute conversions. C'était bizarre de voir le couple de Jasper si soudé alors qu'il ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps. Enfin c'est mon avis, je demanderais son opinion à Margaux, quand je pourrais lui parler. Ce qui n'ait pas encore fait. Je devrais mieux appelée ma mère pour qu'elle vienne me cherchée chez eux, au lieu que je me fasse chier ici. Enfin toute seule parce que Margaux est interdit d'accès a cause de Carlisle et Edward. Puis Carlisle descendit les marches de l'escalier blanc suivit d'Edward. Je sortis de la chambre. Et allais à leurs rencontre.

- Où allez-vous? demandais-je.

- On va au supermarché commander des plats pour ce soir, me fit Carlisle.

- Ok! A tout à l'heure alors, continuais-je.

Ils franchirent le seuil de la porte et je me précipitais dans l'escalier et montais les marches deux à deux. J'ouvris la porte qui menait à Margaux. Et la découvris attachée avec des sangles fixées elles-mêmes au lit, comme si elle était folle, et pourquoi pas la camisole de force pendant qu'on y ait. Je m'approchais du lit et la regardais. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être dans ce monde mais plutôt dans un autre. Elle me sourit, elle était triste! Je commençais à la détacher quand elle me sautait dessus.

- Du calme! Moi aussi je suis contente de retrouvée... En vie. Je ris mais elle était sérieuse.

Son sourire s'évanouie elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler, mais me fis découvrir deux rangées de dents blanches et longues. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle approcha sa bouche de mon cou. Mais je la poussais, elle résistait. Je hurlais et tombais à terre. J'entendis des pas retentir sur le sol. Les vibrations étaient de plus en plus proches. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, Alice, Jasper et Charly déboulèrent à vive allure. Alice et Charly écartèrent Margaux de moi et Jasper me remit sur pieds. Je me dépêchais à sortir de la pièce, je ni remettrais pas les pieds avant longtemps. Charly sortit à son tour de la pièce suivit de Jasper et Alice. Ils partirent mais Charly resta avec moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui ta pris?! Pourquoi es-tu rentrée ici? Carlisle avait dis non!

- Je suis désolé, fut les seules paroles que je pût exprimer.

Je baissais la tête, rouge de honte.

- Ok, bon je vois que tu as besoin d'une surveillance constante, donc je vais devoir rester avec toi ce soir et demain. Je n'est pas le choix.

Il me regardait avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Non s'il te plaît je sais me débrouiller seule! l'implorais-je.

- TU n'as pas le choix, Julie. Je te forcerait si il le faut.

Nous descendîmes les marches de l'escalier et allâmes nous promener dans la forêt environnante. Nous marchions depuis plus d'une heure. Nous revenions devant la grande baie vitrée des Cullen. Il y avait deux fauteuils sur la terrasse, nous allions nous asseoir et discutâmes.

**POV Charly:**

Julie était la seule fille que je connaissais qui ne voulait pas... Enfin le faire avec moi, j'avais lu dans ses pensées tout à l'heure, et elle n'avait que de l'amour pour moi, le vrai, le pure. Moi aussi je l'aimais. Selon la vision d'Alice, elle connaitrait mon secret et l'accepterait, elle m'aimerait de tout son coeur. Mais quand cela arriverait? Je n'est aucune réponse, car sur ce sujet-là, Alice bloquait ses visions et ses pensées. Ce petit lutin survoltée m'agaçait au plus au point... Elle ne me dirait rien, et ne lacherais jamais le morceaux.

**POV Julie:**

Après avoir parlé pendant une heure et aussi avoir fait le tour de la forêt, nous revenions à la maison. Je rentrais à l'intérieur suivit de Charly. J'allais dans ma chambre et pris mon sac.

- Tu t'en vas? Alors que Margaux est encore ici?

- Je n'aie rien à faire, je ne peut pas vous aidez, alors autant être chez moi, marmonnais-je.

- Ok, bah à demain alors, il me fit un large sourire.

Je le lui rendis puis me tournais en direction de la porte.

- Attends... Tu ne compte pas rentrer seule... Et à pieds? Alors qu'il commence à faire noir.

- Je n'aie plus 4 ans, et la nuit ne me fait pas peur, dis-je sur un ton de défis.

- Julie!!

Il me dit ça, comme si sa pouvais me faire changer d'avis. Je fis "non" de la tête.

- Bon j'y vais, sinon ça sera vraiment dans le noir que je vais rentrer.

J'enfilais mon manteau et partis. J'étais à vingt minute de chez moi, mais je devais endurer ça, parce que je ne pouvais pas voir Margaux dans cette état, autant marcher.

- Je veux t'accompagner!

J'hochais la tête, il me suivrais de toute façon. Nous arrivâmes chez moi, je filais dans ma chambre, il me suivit encore. Je m'allongeais sur le lit, je devais faire le vide. Sauf, que je du m'endormir…

Je m'étais réveillée dans ma chambre, avec un mot de Charly qui m'expliquait qu'il avait du rentrer chez lui parce qu' Alice l'avait appelé. Aujourd'hui, c'était lundi, ce qui signifiait que j'avais cours... Pff... Mais le seul point positif c'était que je reverrais Margaux et les filles... Et les Cullen. Je me ruais dans ma salle de bain après avoir fais la bise à ma mère et avoir pris mon petit déjeuner. Charly, Charly, Oh putain... Quel dieu ce mec! J'étais trop pressée de le revoir, sérieux! Je soupirais et me rendis à mon bus. Je m'assis à côté de Rose. Il y avait aussi Edward qui était tous seul. Alice et jazz étaient cote à cote.

- Alors pas trop éprouvant ce week-end? Me fit-elle.

- Non! Sauf le dimanche! Je rigole!

- Vous vous êtes bien amusées sinon, toi et Margaux? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, c'était trop bien, mais si tu vois les filles, tu ne leur dira rien? S'il te plaît?

- Vous ne voulez rien leur dirent?

- Elles sont… Comment dire… Un peu jalouses de vous.

- Ok, je garde ça pour moi alors!

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, j'adorais Rose, elle était trop gentil et ne se la pétait pas avec son physique. Le bus s'arrêta devant le lycée. Nous descendirent tous et allèrent à côté du bois. Avec Margaux nous n'attendions plus les filles. C'était plus pratique. Margaux arriva et nous fit à tous la bise. Charly et moi étions plus proches que jamais, tous ces évènement nous avaient soudés. La matinée se déroula bien. Avant d'aller manger les filles nous rejoignirent, nous parlions, quand soudain…

_Alors comment vous trouvez?_

_le petit bouton vert est là... bon Margaux ne parle pas mais on en sait un peu plus sur Charly! et ses sentiments!! le suspence est insoutenable? alors mettez des reviews et le reste viendra..._

_mais vous deverez attendre la nouvelle année 2010. pour le reste... bonne année et a bientot._

_Margode, la folle... lol_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour a tous, désoler de ne pas mettre de chapitre, mais nous avons quelquechose de très important à vous dire. Nous changeons la date.**_

_**Au début nous vous aviez dit que ça se passait au mois d' Avril, mais pour des raisons ,**_

_**Qui nous semble plus pratique. Nous déplaçons au mois d' Octobre.**_

_**Les Cullen sont arrivés au lycée a la rentrée, et nous sommes actuellement au mois d'octobre (au risque de me répéter…). Avant le 15. Donc voila, donc c'est bientôt les vacances pour eux…**_

_**Merci, a tous de nous lire.**_

_**Margode et Julie, les folles**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bon désolé pour se changement de saison mais pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas compris nous sommes en octobre et c'est bientôt les vacances!!!_

_bon voici un nouveau chapter, rien que pour vous... (petit vénard) tous le monde parlera... et il y aura des surprises pour certaines et des amour pour d'autres.... enfin je n'en dis pas plus allez plutôt lire._

_les persos sont toujours de SM, même si il y en a des nouveaux..._

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7: Proposition

**POV Margaux:**

Les Cullen arrivèrent.

- Les filles vous venez dormir chez nous ce soir, comme ce week-end? Demanda Alice en nous regardant, Margaux et moi.

- On n'aie pas venue dormir chez vous ce week-end!

- Bah… Si pourtant!

Les filles nous regardèrent.

- Ah, d'accord! Je comprend maintenant, ton fameux voyage chez ta grand-mère souffrante. Tu lui dira bon rétablissement de ma part! me fit Sandra très ironiquement.

- Non, c'est… Et puis c'était pas si super.

- Tu nous a menti Margaux, tu te rends compte de ce que sa veut dire pour nous! Tu ne nous fait pas confiance? Sandra était en colère.

- Je ne savais pas si tu l'accepterais.

- Tu es ma meilleure amie Margaux, je l'aurais forcement accepté, même si ça ne me plaisais pas.

Elles partirent. Julie regarda Alice.

- Merci! Elle aussi était très énervée.

Elle partit en tournant les talons, et en direction des filles en leur courant a moitié après.

- Mais pour qui elle se prend, celle-là? Fit Rose.

J'avançais pour lui en foutre une, mais quelque chose me retins, quelque chose dans ma tête.

- Vous faites vraiment chier. Je regardais Edward en particulier.

Je rattrapais les filles facilement, elles se disputaient.

- Écoutez-nous, avant de nous engueulez! Je suis tomber dans le coma pendant tous le week-end alors on fait mieux comme détente, non! On vous l'a pas dit, mais si on l'aurait fait, vous nous auraient fait une de ces crises de jalousie, dont vous êtes si fan en ce moment. Si ce n'est pas vous, il faut que vous ralliez.

- Mais Margaux, vous nous avez menties, c'est encore pire.

- Ok, on est désolées. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais dis la vérité.

- Oui mais, c'est trop tard.

Elle partirent et ne se retournèrent plus.

**POV Julie:**

Je mangeais avec les Cullen et Margaux, car les filles s'étaient engueuler avec nous, tout à l'heure. Mais nous allions bientôt partir. Le self était bondé. Je commençais à mettre mon manteau et mon écharpe.

- On y va? Demandais-je.

- Oui, si tu veux, répondit Emmett.

Je me levais et pris mon plateau. J'avançais vers la sortie, poussais la porte et attendis que le reste des Cullen et Margaux arrivent. Nous sortîmes dehors, une fine pluie tombait du ciel grisonnant. Je mis mon bonnet en laine blanche. Margaux se mit à mes côtés. Nous marchions jusqu'au hall, pour être à l'abri de la flotte. Je pris mon sac, et en sortis un cahier turquoise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait? Me fit Edward.

- Je révise, il y a un contrôle, en physique, répondis-je.

- Ah! J'avais oublié! Tampis, c'est pas grave.

Je le regardais ébahie. Il me fixa et haussa les épaules.

- Tu t'en fou?

- Oui, complètement.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Je commençais à relire mes notes, quand Charly déboula, avec le petit lutin et Jasper. Ils n'avaient pas mangés avec nous. Ils étaient vraiment trempés, sauf Alice, bien sûr. Ils vinrent s'assirent avec nous. Charly était magnifique, sa chemise blanche le mettait en valeur, et montrait ses muscles. Il avait une fine veste grise et noire. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient mouillés. Il s'assit à mes côté et me regarda.

- Tu révise quoi?

- La physique.

Il hocha la tête et commença à lire mes notes. Je souriais et commença à rougir, quand il caressa ma chevelure blonde. Sa main se posa dans le bas de mes reins. Je rigolais. Margaux me regarda, j'haussais les épaules, et désignait sa main dans mon dos, d'un signe de tête. Elle regarda sa main et sourit. Puis elle regarda la main d'Edward, qui elle, était posé sur le sol. Elle soupira. La cloche retentit, sa signifiait qu'il était 13h30. Margaux se leva, Alice et Jazz aussi. Ils prirent leurs sacs et partirent en direction de la sortie.

- Bonne chance! Lançais-je souriante.

Alice me regarda et sourit. Je le lui rendis. Emmett et Rose se levèrent aussi.

- Où allez-vous? Demandais-je soudain.

- On rentre chez nous! On a plus cours.

- Ok, a plus alors.

Ils hochèrent la tête avant de partir en direction de leur voiture.

- On fait quoi? Firent Charly et Edward en même temps.

- Je sais pas! Comme vous voulez!

Ils se dévisagèrent, comme… Si il se parlaient.

- On peut sécher? Fit Charly en interrogeant Edward du regard, qui acquiesça.

- Quoi?! Mais, il y a un contrôle et…

- Allez Julie, sa va être marrant , et puis tu pourras dire que tu était chez le médecin, chez Carlisle par exemple.

- Votre père accepte, que vous séchiez?

- Il s'en moque un peu, on a de très bons résultats.

- Ok, si vous insistez! Mais on va où?

- On peut allez… Faire les magasins?

J'hochais la tête. Le portable d'Edward sonna, il y répondit. Quand il revint deux minutes plus tard.

- Désolé, je dois y aller. A plus tard Julie, amusez-vous bien!

Je fis oui de la tête et regardais Charly, qui souriait.

**POV Margaux:**

Les cours commençaient à m'énerver, donc, en plein en cours de français, je l'appelais. Je parlais tellement bas que la prof ne pouvait m'entendre, ni même mon voisin, qui rêvassait.

- Oui?

- Chut, moins fort, mme Chabasse risquerait de t'entendre, Chuchotais-je.

- Margaux… S'exaspéra-t-il.

- Dit, tu viens me sortir d'ici?

- Hum… Je ne sais pas… Je réfléchis…

- Allez! Je t'en supplie.

- Ok, c'est bon, j'arrive!

- Merci, tu seras honorablement récompenser.

Il rit et je dus raccrocher car mme Chabasse se tourna vers moi. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, qui dû l'éblouir car elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et retourna a son tableau. Qu'elle professeur phénoménal! Avec mon ancienne professeur, mme Rousseau il était plus dur de lui faire lâcher la grappe. Mais, je ne m'ennuyais pas dans ses cours au moins. Je soupirais. Ces pensées d'élèves ne cessèrent jamais, hein? Mon voisin, un boutonneux horrible fantasmait sur moi depuis le début de l'année. Je lui envoya un regard noir mais le seul résultat que ça provoqua fut son sourire niais! On frappa à la porte, et alors je me redressais dans mon siége. Toutes les pensées se calmèrent légèrement et le sifflement retentit lorsque la professeur ouvrit la porte, Edward apparut un air avachit, bah?

- Bonjour. Désolé d'interrompre votre cours, mais je viens chercher Margaux.

- Que ce passe-t-il?

- Sa grand-mère vient de décéder et ses parents voudraient qu'elle aille avec eux. Elles étaient très proches…

- Je comprends…

Je pris un air décontenancer. Je remplis mes yeux de larmes, alors que je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac et me levais. Je rejoignis Edward d'un pas normal et m'autorisais à verser une larme. Quand la porte fut fermée. J'essuya mes joues du revers de la main, alors qu'Edward rigolait doucement. Nous sortîmes de l'établissement en silence. Nous marchâmes, pendant un long moment. C'est lui qui guidait notre chemin, aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait pas de soleil. Et le temps promettait de la neige. Je ne pense pas que je passerais toute l'après-midi avec lui.

- On va où? Finis-je par dire.

Il sourit, me prit dans ses bras comme une mariée. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, qu'il était déjà en train de dévaler le chemin de terre comme un boulet de canon. Il s'arrêta brutalement. Je tournais la tête vers où il regardait…

- Oh putain! La vache…, Soufflais-je éberluée.

- Où ça une vache?

Je lui tapais derrière la tête (je précise que ça craqua). Il me regarda et ces yeux disait:

« Tu vas voir ma vieille, tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça! »

- No…

Trop tard, il courut comme une flèche vers le magnifique lac et me jeta dedans. Je plongeais comme… Une vache… Même sous l'eau je l'entendis rire. Je me rapprochais de lui, qui était parfaitement sec, je sortis de l'eau et le chopais par le col de sa chemise pour le tirer dans la flotte. Il tomba dedans. Et ce fut moi qui ris aux éclats. Il remonta à la surface a côté de moi. Il souriait.

- Et t'as pensé que j'aurais pu me noyer? Décidais-je.

Il s'approcha de moi et me colla au bord d'un rocher.

- Je t'aurais sauver.- Comme dans les contes de fées.

- Ouais.

- Mais je ne suis pas une fées, et je suis loin de l'être!

Je posais mes mains sur le rocher derrière moi et me remontais à la force des bras. Une fois assise sur la pierre, je me levais. Il me rejoignit d'un saut!

- Alice a vu… Enfin tu sais qu'elle voit…

- Le futur, et j'ai vu une de ses visions, Edward.

Il hocha la tête. Il retira son tee-shirt et l'essora. « Elle » grogna malgré moi. Il releva la tête, et fut étonné.

- Inutile de l'essorer!

Je le poussais en arrière. Il se rattrapa par un saut en arrière. Quel dieu, sérieux! Quand il revint sur la terre ferme, il me regarda. Et je le vis loucher sur mon haut. Je regardais et un cri m'échappa. J'avais mis un soutien-gorge noir et un corsage beige. Mais comme celui-ci était mouillé, on voyait mes dessous hyper bien. Je grinçais des dents. Je soupirais et décidais que de toute manière… je retirais ma tunique et l'essorais aussi. Je la secouais et la remis. Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux, et je vis dans ses yeux une lueur, encore inconnu pour moi, passer. Je m'approchais de lui, et retirais une algue qu'il avait sur l'épaule. Mais avant que je recule, il m'attrapa le poignet. Étrangement, elle ne vint pas… Sa main remonta jusqu'à ma nuque et approcha mon visage du sien. Je glissais mes mains sur son torse et je pus sentir, son corps tiède. Habituellement si froid. Nous ne pûmes détacher nos regard.

**POV Edward:**

Elle approcha alors ses lèvres des miennes, lentement. Elles s'effleurèrent d'abord, puis se touchèrent franchement. Alors qu'enfin nos bouches s'habituait à l'autre. Elle rompit notre étreinte brutalement s'excusa et quand je rouvrais les yeux, elle plongea dans l'eau. Je voulus la rattraper, mais c'était trop tard…

**POV Julie:**

- Bon, on y va?

- Oui, c'est parti… Mon kiki! Fis-je en rigolant.

Il me sourit et me pris par le bras, pour m'emmener dans sa voiture. C'était une Mercédes noire. L'intérieur était en cuir beige. Je m'assis à l'avant. Charly mis mon sac dans le coffre.

- Veux-tu que j'aille chez toi, pour que tu prenne ton sac?

- Non, mon porte-monnaie est dans ma poche.

Il acquiesça et démarra la voiture, il mit sa ceinture. Nous roulions à 110km/h. sur une route de campagne! Nous arrivions à Niort en moins de cinq minutes. Je descendis. Charly vint à mes côté, et nous montions la rue, pour arriver aux magasins. Trente minutes plus tard, j'avais déjà six poches. Nous nous arrêtions devant une boutique de… Lingerie! Il me regarda.

- Je dois acheter quelque chose pour… Une amie.

- Ok, j'attend là!

Je m'assis sur un banc et posais mes sacs par terre. Cinq minutes après, Charly revint avec un petit sac rose bonbon. Des plumes ornaient le dessus et l'anse de celui-ci. Il me le tendit avec un grand sourire qui révélait des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Je l'attrapais et l'ouvris. Un ensemble soutien-gorge/string rouge était à l'intérieur. C'était magnifique! Je me mis à rougir, comment résister… Je l'embrassais… Sur la joue bien sûr.

- Merci, mais tu n'aurait pas dû! Je rougis encore.

- C'est un petit cadeau de ma part. pour fêter notre récente amitié.

Ce genre de chose, on l'offrait à sa copine, et non à une simple amie.

- Je savais que ça te plairait. Et puis, le rouge c'est bien, ta couleur préférer? Continua-t-il.

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'aime beaucoup le rouge. Mais…

- Tu aime ou pas?

- Oui, j'adore! C'est trop… Chou.

Il me fit un énorme sourire, encore plus grand que le précédent. Il m'attrapa la main. Nous allions au parc. Je m'assis sur un banc et mis mes poches sur le côté. Charly se mit lui aussi sur le banc. Je le fixais pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes, ses yeux ambres m'envoûtaient, personne ne parlaient. J'entendais mon rythme cardiaque augmenté. Au fur et à mesure, que mes yeux descendaient, sur son corps parfait. Les oiseaux chantaient, les arbres fleurissaient. J'aimais le printemps! Puis deux personnes arrivèrent, deux personnes, si familière à mes yeux, maintenant. Alice et Jasper s'approchèrent de nous. Alice était elle aussi, muni de plusieurs poches, et affichait un large sourire. Ils vinrent nous rejoindre, Jasper soupirant, et Alice, sautillant avec grâce et agilité. Elle arriva et me sauta à moitié au cou. Je la suivais dans le parc. Charly et Jazz parlaient derrière en tenant nos sacs. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Charly me ramena chez moi, après être passés à l'hôpital pour que Carlisle me fasse un mot. J'ouvrais la porte de chez moi, mes parents n'étaient pas rentrés… Bizarre. Pourtant il était dix-huit heures trente. J'invitais Charly à entrée, il accepta. Nous nous asseyions dans le canapé. Un bout de papier vola, et tomba sur mes genoux. Je le pris, c'était l'écriture de ma mère!

_Je suis partie avec papa au restaurant, nous rentrerons vers 23h. Je t'ai préparée quelque chose, c'est dans le frigo._

_Bisous, maman, qui t'aime_

- Quoi?

- Julie? Qu'est-ce qui y'a?

- Rien, mes parents sont partient mangés au resto, c'est pour ça, qu'ils y a personne à la maison.

Il hocha la tête.

**POV Margaux:**

Je plongeais dans le lac, et prononçais « forêt ». J'y atterris je tombais sur le sol en proie a un énorme chagrin. Son sang. Elle l'avait voulu, une chance que j'ai réussi à m'enfuir… Mes yeux devaient être rouges vifs.

- A cause de toi! Hurlais-je.

Du venin emplit ma bouche, je sus que je devait chasser. Trop gênée, il ne m'en reparlera certainement jamais…

Putain, j'avais soif! Je courus un peu dans la forêt qui bordait la maison. Et finit par détecter un puma a une vingtaine de mètres de moi. Je dévalais la pente et bondis sur l'animal. Mes crocs visèrent son cou, mais il me repoussa, ce qui me surpris. Je glissais sur le sol, mais me redressais d'un bond. Je grondais. Je sautais sur l'animal, le poussant. Il alla percuter un tronc. Il retomba sur la terre raide. Je me ruais sur lui, et mordais dans une des jugulaires. Le liquide chaud, et doux calma le feu de ma gorge. J'absorbais la totalité du sang qu'il contenait. Ne lui laissant aucune chance, de survivre. Je soupirais en lâchant, la carcasse de l'animal. Mes vêtements étaient déchirés, affreusement! En lambeaux, quelle merde!

**POV Julie:**

Le mardi se levait, mon réveil avait sonné, il y a de ça dix bonnes minutes, mais j'étais restée couchée dans mon lit. Je me tournais et vis qu'il était en réalité sept heures trente cinq. Je sautais sur mes pieds, et fus quelque peut désorienter. Je me dépêchais à m'habiller, et filais en bas, mon petit déjeuner, vite avaler, je fis un brin de toilette. Et courais vers le bus, qui par bonheur n'était pas encore arriver. Alice s'approcha de moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

- En retard?

J'hochais la tête et souris à mon tour.

- je vois que tu as mis les vêtements que Charly t'a offert hier, Continua-t-elle.

C'était vrai, j'avais mis la tunique bleu turquoise et le slim blanc, que m'avait acheter Charly. Je n'eue pas le temps de répondre car le bus s'arrêta devant moi, je montais. Et m'assis au fond. Nous arrivions au collège et allèrent attendre les autres au bois de l'établissement. Quand tous le monde étaient arriver, la cloche sonna, nous partîmes tous à nos cours respectifs. Quand la récré arriva, Margaux et moi, étions en maths avec Alice et Charly. Quand nous étions sortis dehors, Alice nous demanda, si on voulait venir au ciné avec eux ce soir:

- Mais, il y a cours demain matin.

- Non, le prof de français est pas là!

- Comment sais-tu toujours si les profs sont là ou pas? Fit Margaux.

- Je le sais c'est tout, Continua-t-elle.

- Moi, je suis d'accord, Répondis-je.

Margaux hocha la tête, elle aussi était d'accord.

- Bon, c'est super, je vais prévenir tout le reste de la famille. Bisous les filles.

Puis elle partit en sautillant comme une petite folle.

**POV Margaux:**

Sérieusement, quelque un pouvait me dire pourquoi j'ai accepté d'aller au ciné avec ces fichus Cullen? J'avais fini de me préparer depuis un petit moment. Rien de bien compliquer: maquillée de façon à mettre mes yeux en valeur, jean slim déchiré aux genoux, plus de lunettes, mes nouvelles chaussures « le coq sportif » noir, une large tunique blanche avec une fente au niveau du décolleté. Je souris en voyant mon autobronzant rester sur ma peau, habituellement si pâle. J'enfilais le collier qui me permettais de ne pas briller au soleil. J'entendis leur voiture arriver. Volvo. Edward. Et merde! Deux secondes après qu'il se soit garé, il était devant la porte et frappait. Anisa et son copain avaient décampés depuis trente minutes. J'approchais à allure humaine de la porte et ouvris.

- Salut! Lançais-je en faignant d'être heureuse.

- Bonsoir.

Je souris et il me renvoya ce fameux sourire en biais.

Oh… Mon… Dieu… Putain! Zen, zen, zen!

Je toussotais avant de lui dire.

- Je vais…

Je changeais d'avis.

- Je te suis, dis-je en éteignant la lumière du salon.

Le peu de lumière que rejetait la lune me suffisais, pour ne pas être déstabilisée. Je fermais la maison et me retournais, pour constater qu'il m'offrait son bras, que j'acceptais bien sûr.

- Je t'emmènes, sans les autres, avoua-t-il pas gêné.

- Que me vaut cet honneur?

- La voiture de Rose était pleine… Mentit-il bien.

Malheureusement pour lui, je n'étais pas humaine, je ne me faisais pas avoir comme ça.

-… Et je voulais t'emmener.

Je ris. Ouah!! Je vais pas finir la soirée!!!

Il m'ouvrit la portière passager et attendit que je sois installée pour la refermer. Il fit le tour normalement. J'en profitais pour le mater. Et par la même occasion, l'imaginer… Avec moins de vêtements… Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'il s'installait à mes côté, derrière le volant. Il abhorrait une chemise blanche, un jean et des chaussures cirés marron. Il m'observait aussi.

- Tu es élégant!

- Tu es élégante!

Nous rîmes. Je mis ma ceinture de sécurité. Je savais déjà qu'il allait rouler vite, une de ses sales habitudes. C'est se qu'il fit.

- J'ai même plus à te demander d'accélérer!

- Vendredi, je ne voulais pas que tu vomisses sur la banquette arrière de ma belle voiture.

- Enfoiré!

Je lui tapais sur l'épaule. Ça craqua quelque part. Moi?! Nous haussâmes tous les deux les sourcils.

- Ça va? Me demanda-t-il.

Je fermais et ouvrais mon poing. Rien.

- Heu… Ce ne devait pas être moi, pouffais-je.

Il rit…

- Enfoiré comme même!

Il s'arrêta brutalement et je compris qu'on étaient arrivés. Il sortit en riant. Le temps que je détache ma ceinture, il avait déjà ouvert ma portière. Non, Emmett avait ouvert ma portière.

- Tu es là, toi?

- Ouais, je veux te voir coller à Edounette.

Je sortis en explosant de rire. Les filles et Jazz nous attendaient, assises sur les marches. Je donnais un coup de poing joueur, dans le ventre d'Emmett. Il me jeta par-dessus son épaule, j'hurlais, et je peux vous dire que quand je hurle, c'est très aigue.

- Edwwaaarrd!!!

Il secoua la tête.

- L'enfoiré est aussi très égoïste! Se justifia-t-il.

- Edwwaaarrd! Je t'en supplie. Ah! Emmett!

Il monta les marches en courant. J'étais secouée comme un prunier. Julie, qui était là, était morte de rire, il finit par me déposer sur le sol. Je m'y allongeais carrément. Nauséeuse. Alice s'approcha de moi.

- Est… Ce que… Ça va? Rit-elle.

- Edward, hurlais-je en me redressant vivement. La tête, me tournais un peu. Si je l'attrapais!!! J'étais toute décoiffée! J'arrangeais cela vite fait, avec mes doigts. Pff…

- Bon on se dépêchent?! On va louper la séance, nous informa Jazz.

- Pas grave, on va regarder Margaux et Edward se crêper le chignon! Lança Emmett.

Mais nous partîmes, comme même prendre nos places. Edward se rapprocha de nous.

- T'inquiète pas, je me vengerais, le prévins-je, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Il m'envoya un baiser et sourit. Nous prîmes rapidement nos places. C'est Jazz qui s'en chargea. Alice insista pour payer toutes les places. Une fois tous ça régler, nous allâmes nous installer dans la salle. Juste à temps. Nous nous assîmes tous sur la même rangée. Le film commença… Mais… Edward (installé à côté de moi) se pencha, et me susurra:

- Tes amies sont devant…

A peine, avait-il finit sa phrase, que je vis la tête de devant se tourner vers moi. Sandra! Et il y avait aussi Victoria, Marion et Bathylle!!! Elle me sourit.

- Vous! Lança-t-elle contente de nous voir, avant que son visage se ferme, en voyant les Cullen,vous!

Julie déglutit bruyamment et s'enfonça dans son siège. Les Cullen ne bougeaient pas, attendant notre réaction, les autres filles, se retournèrent, j'entendis leur pensées violentes. Énervée je lançais:

- Vous, nous avez même pas invitées!!!

Un éclair d'excuses passa dans les yeux de Sandra, mais elles finirent par toutes se retourner, en silence…

* * *

Alors comment c'était? mettez des reviews... et dites en même temps qui vous préférez de Julie et Margaux... (avec honneteté)...s'il vous plaît!!

sinon dans le prochain vous aurez de la bagarre, de l'action avec Margaux et des rencontres... a bientôt

Margode et Julie les folles...lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou! Voila Voila, c'est enfin Margaux qui parle! Lol. Non mais, parce qu'en fait Julie elle dit toujours à la fin Margaux et ... Je sais plus, alors que c'est elle qui parle! Et j'ai encore failli ne pas éditer ce chapitre, la galère! Parce que la Blonde elle veut tous faire, Non mais je déconnne Julie! =) Donc maintenant les règles sont différentes: Reviews = Chapitre plus vite arrivé. Autrement c'est une Chapitre par semaine à vous de voir! x) Et oui, je suis une peu chieuse! **

**Donc, voila je vous laisse avec votre lecture et je vous retrouve en bas de la page!**

**Silence**

* * *

POV Margaux:

Nous étions dans la voiture d'Edward qui, bizarrement ne la conduisait pas, c'était Jazz qui s'en chargeait. Je le sentait essayer de m'apaiser: Julie était partie aussi calme et silencieuse que moi dans la voiture de Rose avec Emmett, Charly et Alice. Je m'étais installée derrière seule. Edward était devant.

- Ça va? Me demanda Jazz, en me regardant dans le rétroviseur.

- J'ai jamais été d'aussi bonne humeur! Crachais-je.

- Désolé, c'était une question idiote.

- Elle te ressemble, quoi! Lâchais-je.

Je l'entendis grincer des dents alors qu'un sourire narquois remplissait mes lèvres. Il parut blessé. La voiture s'arrêta devant chez moi. « mes parents » n'étaient toujours pas là. Le sifflement habituel se calma un instant. Je me penchais et me tournais vers Jasper.

- Je rigolais.

Je lui léchais la joue avant de décamper dehors. Je remontais l'allée quand j'entendis la voiture partir. Je soupirais. Quelle bande de salops! Une main froide saisit mon poignet. Je sursautais. Lui. Je ne l'avais pas entendu! L'arnaque! Je dégageais mon poignet et me tournais vers lui. Son visage ne laissait passé aucune émotion, et ses pensées m'étaient toujours inaccessibles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Lançais-je méchamment.

- Savoir qui tu es.

Je lui tirais la langue.

- Je suis muette.

Je fis demi-tour et rentrais chez moi. Pensant qu'il était rentré, et m'avait laissée tranquille. Je retirais mes chaussures avec mes pieds et mon jean. Avant de réaliser, que quand j'avais fermé la porte, elle n'avait émi aucun bruits, même pas un « clac ». Je me retournais.

- Tu comptais me prévenir que tu était là, quand j'aurais été totalement nue?

Il rit gêné.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais maintenant que tu le dis...

Je me jetais sur lui en grognant. Il parut étonné de mon geste. Je le poussais sur le tapis, moi dessus. Je me relevais rapidement.

- Dégage!

Il se redressa d'un bond gracieux et me dévisagea. Je lui attrapais la chemise et le collais à moi.

- Tu veux autre chose?

- Non, pas aujourd'hui.

Je rapprochais mon visage du sien.

- Dommage... Allez Gerte!

Il me doubla mais revint avant que je me tourne et m'embrassa dans le cou.

- Bonne nuit et à demain.

- Toi aussi. Mais ne nous attends pas, Edward.

Puis il sortit. Fatigué je rangeais tous, me mis en pyjama et allais me coucher…

POV Julie:

Rose m'avait déposée devant chez moi, et était repartie après. Je me couchais, directe. Trop fatiguée. J'avais vue les filles, elles nous feraient la gueule pendant un petit bout de temps. Je me mis sous mes draps, et m'endormais vite.

_J'étais dans un parc, des fleurs roses et blanches recouvraient le sol qui portait encore la rosée de la matinée. Le soleil commençait tout juste à montrer le bout de son nez, c'était vraiment magnifique. Puis Charly arriva il était torse nu et sa peau brillait de mille feux. Lisse comme du marbre mais brillante comme un diamant. Il s'approcha de moi et me murmura:_

_- Je t'aime Julie, tu es ma vie et jamais je ne te quitterait. _

_Il m'embrassa langoureusement. Je n'arrivais plus a respirer, il absorbait toute l'air qui était dans mes poumons. Je me sentais partir... La lumière blanche approchait de moi et me criait:_

_- Viens me rejoindre dans ce monde merveilleux! _

_- Non! Criais-je sans cesse._

_Il descendit sa bouche dans le creux de mon cou, il sentait mon pouls contre sa bouche, si douce et si froide. Puis il y planta des crocs. Je les sentaient me transpercer et déverser un liquide glaciale. Qui me faisait souffrir le martyre. Ma tête me brûlait et je ne voyais plus rien, mes sens ne fonctionnait pas, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais? Il se releva et essuya le sang, qu'il avait aux commissures des lèvres. Il me sourit. Puis la douleur atroce s'estompât. Je ne ressentais que le bonheur, d'être avec un être aussi parfait et merveilleux. Il m'attira à lui, et m'embrassa, encore et encore. _

Je me réveillais, mon cauchemar recommençais, mais, cette fois, j'en vis plus. Sa se transformait presque en rêve. Je retrouvais le sommeil rapidement.

POV Margaux:

Mon réveil sonna car, idiote que je suis, j'avais oublié qu'on embauchait qu'à dix heures. Je tapais dessus avec tellement de violence que je fis un trou puis, il grésilla et s'éteignit. J'entendis rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Edward?

- Alice t'as vu faire ça et j'avais envie de te voir à l'œuvre, pouffa-t-il en s'approchant.

Je me tournais sur le dos et le regardais. Il était accroupit à côté de mon lit, à l'opposé de moi.

- Tu savais qu'on avait un questionnaire sur la vie sexuelle, demain?

- Non?

- Si, renchérit-il.

Je m'assis brutalement.

- Trop cool!

J'allais me lever mais il m'arrêta et me força à me rallonger.

- J'ai dit demain.

Je lui attrapais doucement la nuque et approchais son visage du mien à lenteur exagérée.

- Et ce matin, dans les deux heures qui suivent, tu es occupé..?

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me colla à lui. Je grinçais des dents, et alors tous ce passa très vite. J'entendis quelqu'un ouvrir brusquement la porte, le temps que je réalise qui c'était, il avait plaqué Edward au sol. Je lui sautais dessus, l'envoyant contre la penderie. Je grognais. Il se mit, comme Edward, en position d'attaque. Je grondais encore plus fort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Caïus? Crachais-je en essayant de retenir mes crocs.

Je ne voulais pas qu' Edward me voit comme ça. Il ne savait pas totalement qui j'étais et ce que j'étais capable de faire!

- Ton père à été choqué par ce que tu as fait à Démétri.

- Attends.

Je me tournais vers Edward qui semblait H.S.

- S'il te plaît, rentre!

Il hocha la tête, contre toute attente et sauta par ma fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte. En rage, je me tournais vers Caïus.

- Mon vieux ça va être ta fête!

Il bondit sur moi, je m'empara de sa tignasse blonde et l'envoya percuter le mur en pierre de ma chambre. Il grogna, attrapa ma table de nuit et la lança. Je la rattrapais sans difficulté et la déposa à côté de moi. Je me jetais sur lui à allure folle, le plaquais au mur et frappais… Là!! Il hurla (les hommes tous le même point sensible). Il serra ma gorge, je le griffais au visage faisant gicler du sang sur la tapisserie blanche. Il me plaqua au sol, me tira les cheveux et me maintînt. Je ne pouvais pas lui passer à travers, il touchait mes cheveux, la seule chose qui ne pouvait rien traverser. Je me retournais vivement et lui mordais le poignet. Son pied me repoussa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Nous nous stoppâmes. Mes crocs étaient bien visibles et du sang décorait la totalité de mon corps. Jack, le mari d'Anitha entra, furieux. Il regarda Caïus. Puis moi.

- Renvoie-le chez lui! Maintenant!

- Volterra… Soufflais-je.

Il s'effaça.

- Tu ranges et tu nettoies ça vite fait! Tu sais qu'il n'est que huit heures du mat'?!

Puis il sortit. Pff… J'ai rien fait!

Punition fatale: allez en cours à pied! Accompagné par un de ses parents… La zone…

POV Julie:

Je traînais avec les Cullen, mais bizarrement, Margaux traînait avec les filles. Je leurs en voulais de ne pas nous avoir invitées. Margaux ne nous avait même pas adressé la parole, depuis hier soir, quand elle nous avait quittée pour rentrer chez elle.

- Vous savez ce qu'elle a Margaux, aujourd'hui?

Tous répondirent négativement à ma question. Je voyais bien qu'Edward cherchait à aller la voir, mais le courage devait lui manquer, parce qu'il n'y allait pas. La cloche sonna, je pris mon sac et partis en direction des salles de classe. Quand je commençais à ouvrir la bouche, elle se tournais vers les filles et leur parlaient. C'était comme si elle me faisait la gueule, sauf que moi je n'avais rien fait… Je partis sans lui dire au revoir.

POV Margaux:

Je montais sur la moto noire que ma "fausse" mère m'avait achetée, il y a quinze jours. Elle m'avait interdit de l'utilisé avant l'arrivé de ce week-end. Je grimpais dessus, ayant déjà enfilé mon blouson en cuir noir et mon casque noir, aussi. Pas pour ma sécurité, vu qu'une chute ne m'aurait rien fais, mais pour le style et pour éviter que les poulets m'emmerdent. Pour le reste, j'avais mis mes converses noires et mon jean slim. Bref, pas trop de folies. J'enclenchais l'engin et déguerpis à vive allure. Je roulais jusqu'aux chemins les plus isolés. Là je m'éclatais: roues levées, pilages, dérapages... La totale. Une fois bien défoulée, je continuais et finis par m'arrêter à côté d'une moto jaune. Je reconnus l'odeur. Jasper! Étonnée, je retirais mon casque et descendis. Il arriva au même moment.

- Tiens! Tu me suivais?

- Non, j'étais dans le coin, répondis-je en observant la merveille.

Il le remarqua.

- Tu... Où? demandais-je fascinée par l'objet.

- Edward me l'a donné, elle était censée être pour lui et B... Et son ancienne copine, il me l'a donné car... Enfin c'est compliqué.

Je souris, et changeais de sujet. Mais dans mon cerveau j'avais enregistrée

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait dans le coin?

- Me promènes comme toi.

J'haussais un sourcil.

- Qui te dit que je me promenais?!

Il rigola en montant sur sa moto.

- Une course? proposa t-il.

- Avec plaisir, acceptais-je en enfilant mon casque.

- C'est partit!

Je l'entendis compter mentalement jusqu'a trois, plus pour lui, que pour moi, vu qu'il ne savait rien de moi. A trois, je détalais comme une folle, lui montrant la puissance de ma bête!

"Eh bah!" pensa t-il sur mes pas.

On frôlaient les 160 km/h, extra! Il avait enfilé son casque. Gardant la cadence, je relevais le mien et hurlais.

- On va jusqu'a chez toi, comme ça?

Il hocha la tête et je l'entendis rire alors que je remettais ma protection. Arrivés, au "parking" des Cullen, pas longtemps après, vu notre rythme. Je fis un demi-tour au frein. Je stoppais ma moto et retirais mon casque (façon "Parce que vous le valez bien!"). Jazz me fit une accolade amicale.

- J'ai gagné! chantonnais-je.

J'entendis le gros rire d'Emmett mais, comme j'étais censée ne pas devoir l'entendre, je ne dis rien.

- Félicitation!

- Merci. Bon je déguerpis, avant que ma mère soit rentrée.

- Ok. A demain, alors.

- Ouais. Dis bonjour à tous le monde.

J'enfilais mon casque, enclenchais le bordel et partis tranquillement. Je vis Edward assit sur le canapé, devant la fenêtre. Il était crispé. Sûrement énervé par le comportement que j'avais eu ce matin.

- Salut! soufflais-je, sûr que seul lui pourrait l'entendre.

J'accélérais et je disparus rapidement. Qui est cette B...

"Tu devrais le savoir."

Je déraillais et tombais. Maman?

* * *

**Tadadame!! =) Et oui, je viens de le remarquer moi aussi, je parle beaucoup dans ce chapitre, mais ce n'est rien avec le chapitre qui va suivre, car je vous promets du rire, du sexe, et... de l'action! x) ...**

**Bisous. Julie vous dit merci et embrasse fort Eva. Moi je remercie Victoria, Hein?! Lol.**

**Margaux, Margode, La dingue.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou, alors on a vu qu'il y avait 40 reviews, donc on a decider de vous faire plaisir en mêttant l'autre chapitre en avance..._

_nous tenons aussi a répondre à quelque questions qui ont été posée par nos lectrice..._

_pour Eva: je t'enverrais l'adresse facebook de margaux par e-mail. bsx jtm for, tu me manque grave"_

_pour miss-Tour-Eiffel: nous n'avons j'avais été à Tahiti, ni pris l'avion d'ailleur. Pourquoi cette question?_

_donc voila, maintenant, nous vous laissons lire ce chapitre... mettez toujours encore plus de reviews... car dans celui-ci, il y a de l'action et de l'Amouuuuur!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9: Affrontement.**

**POV Julie:**

_J'arrivais chez moi. Je rentrais de sport, le hand. Plus je m'approchais et plus je distinguais quelqu'un devant ma maison. La personne portait une longue... Cape noir avec une capuche noir, elle aussi. La personne se tourna, c'était une femme! Une très petite femme, environ 1 mètre 55. Une chevelure blonde et légère. Elle portait une longue robe noir qui lui arrivait au genou. Des ballerines rose à talons finissaient sa tenue. Je m'approchais. Elle avait les yeux.... Rouges!! C'étaient sûrement des lentilles de contact rouges, enfin sa devait être ça, les gens normaux n'ont pas les yeux rouges! Je remettais mon observation à plus tard, je voulais savoir ce que cette dame faisait ici._

_- Bonjour, vous cherchez quelqu'un... Ou quelque chose? Demandais-je avec ma voix la plus douce._

_- Oui! Je cherche Margaux..._

_- Je pourrais savoir qui vous êtes déjà? La coupais-je, ma voix n'étais plus douce mais sévère._

_- Eh bien je suis sa mère! Me fit-elle._

_- Oui c'est ça! Et moi je suis le pape! Ironisais-je._

_- Dîtes moi seulement où je pourrait la trouver, elle commençait à s'énerver. Je n'aie pas que ça à faire, dîtes le moi! Si vous ne voulez pas mourir._

_Vu les éclairs qu'elle me lançait, je ne préférais pas m'aventurer dans ses eaux là._

_- Margaux, est chez les Cullen, à quinze minutes d'ici, à pieds!_

_- Et comment puis-je m'y rendre? elle reprit sa voix cristalline._

_- Filez, pendant environ 5 minutes, puis tournez à gauche et la première à droite. C'est dans une forêt._

_- Vous m'avez bien dit "Les Cullen"? C'est ça? elle réfléchissait._

_- Oui pourquoi?_

_- Je les connais très bien, ce sont de grands amis, elle souri, merci et au revoir._

_Elle partie avant même que je ne puisse répondre. Je sortis le trousseau de clef de ma poche, et pris la bonne, pour l'insérer dans la serrure. Un bruissement de feuilles se fient entendre. J'étais seule et cette Jane m'avait drôlement fichu la trouille. Je me retournais pour faire fasse au buisson, l'un d'entre eux bougea. Je m'approchais quand quelqu'un surgit du tas de branche juste à côté. Je hurla, un cris perçant et aigu sortis de ma bouche. L'inconnu se mit sous la lumière du lampadaire. C'était Charly!_

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? J'ai fallu faire une crise cardiaque._

_- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur._

_- Je sais. Qu'est-ce qui y a?_

_- Tu as oublier ton sac à main dans ma voiture hier, et je te le ramenais._

_Il me tendit mon sac gris et noir à motifs baroque avec des gris-gris rose._

_- Merci! Dit tu n'aurait pas rencontrer quelqu'un en venant ici?_

_- Non, pourquoi? me demanda t-il._

_- Une femme voulait savoir où était Margaux._

_- Et tu lui as dit où elle était?_

_- Oui, j'ai dit chez toi? Pourquoi? Il eu l'air décapité. Quoi, j'ai fais une connerie?_

_Il hocha la tête._

_- Tu veux rentrer?_

_Il hocha encore la tête. Nous entrâmes dans ma maison, personne n'étaient chez moi encore. Tant mieux, je voulais être seule avec lui, dans ses bras, nos mains entrelacées l'une contre l'autre. Nous embrassant pendant une heure._

**POV Charly:**

_Je lisais dans ses pensées, et elle voulait être avec moi seule dans cette vaste maison, qui était la sienne. Comment se faisait-il que Jane, une Volturi. Soit venu ici, surtout pour voir Margaux. J'attrapais mon portable et appelais Alice._

_- Alice, Jane va venir vous voir, elle veux parler à Margaux. Fait attention, si il y a le moindre problème, appelle-moi._

_- Ok, bisous et reste chez Julie, tu sera en sécurité._

_- OK._

_Je raccrochais et allais dans la cuisine, où était Julie. Elle préparait à manger, des pâtes et un steak. Elle devait se souvenir que je ne mangeais pas._

_- Tu en veut?_

_- Non, merci._

_Elle hocha la tête et retourna à sa préparation. Quand elle eut finit elle s'assit à mes côté. Nous discutâmes jusqu'a ce qu'elle est finit de manger. Nous nous installâmes dans le salon, Julie alluma la télé, mais elle ne la regardait pas vraiment, ses pensées étaient toutes concentrées sur mes bras entourant ses épaules._

**POV Edward:**

_Je descendis tranquillement les marches blanches. Alice était dans le jardin, bizarre. Une faible pensée ce fit entendre._

_"Si je trouve ces Cullen avec... "_

_Je fus d'abord étonné, mais je réalisais soudain qui parlait, Jane, la redoutable Volturi! Puis, je reconnus l'odeur de Margaux qui arrivait. Elle avait dû faire demi-tour. Je vis la poignée bouger doucement. Je me précipitais dans l'entrée, ouvrais vivement la porte et la pris sur mon épaule. Elle réalisa rapidement pour une humaine. J'allais dire. Mais, elle avait deux dons qui me prouvait qu'elle n'était pas normale. Je grimpais à l'étage car les pensées de Jane se firent plus forte: elle approchait._

_- Alice! prévins-je paniqué._

_Tous le reste de la famille était partit. Carlisle et Esmée en balade, Charly était avec Julie et les deux tourtereaux était partit chasser avec Jazz. Qu'est-ce qu'on allait faire? Je paniquais alors qu'elle me tapait sur les fesses avec ses poings sans ménagement._

_- Alice! hurlais-je._

_" ne t'inquiète pas! Je vais la maintenir jusqu'a ce que Jazz revienne! Ne fais surtout pas sortir Margaux! Je... Je t'aime, fréro. Tous va bien ce passer, je l'ai vu."_

_- Alice, moi aussi! criais-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre._

_J'entendis Jane penser: "Où est Margaux? Où est-elle bordel?"_

_Celle-ci releva la tête et cessa de gesticuler._

_-Jane? s'étonna-t-elle._

_Je m'arrêtais figer par ces paroles. Elle avait entendu ses pensées?_

_- Jane! Oh non! hurla-t-elle en bougeant comme une folle._

_- Margaux! Arrête!_

_Je nous enfermais dans ma chambre. Elle essaya de me pousser de devant la porte, mais je ne bougeais pas._

_- Alice! hurla-t-elle les yeux humides, Alice! Oh non..._

_Elle tomba sur ses genoux en pleurant. J'étais ahuri. Je me penchais vers elle en lui murmurant:_

_- Tous va bien se passer!!_

_- Quoi?! Mais elle va la tuer avant qu'elle lui est dit un mot!_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas! lui ordonnais-je._

_Elle essuya rapidement ses yeux et se tourna vers mes murs vitrés. Non. Mais, elle courut à une vitesse qui devait être proche de la mienne... Je la rattrapais, et l'enfermais dans l'étau de mes bras._

_- Lâche-moi!_

_- Passe-moi à travers!_

_Elle ne bougea plus..._

_- J'ai dû mal quand il s'agit de TE passer à travers. Tu m'excites trop, rit-elle._

_Je pouffais moi, l'excité?!_

_Heu... Elle te fais le même effet idiot! rit ma conscience._

_Je soupirais et haussais un sourcil._

_- Edward... Lâche-moi!_

_- Jamais!_

_- Tu veux jouer à ça..._

_Où la Elle passa sa main dans son dos, et commença à baisser ma braguette. Je la lâchais et reculais vampiriquement._

_- Dévergondée! fis-je_

_- Merci du compliment._

_Je levais les yeux au ciel._

_- Bon, je récapitules, commença-t-elle, Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de cette pièce, ni de jouer avec toi?!_

_Je rigolais. Jouer avec moi!_

_-Effectivement._

_- Trop nul, bougonna-t-elle comme une petite fille._

_Alice pensa que pour le moment Jane et elle parlaient. Elle voulait un combat et c'est tout, en résumé. Margaux s'asseyait sur mon lit couleur or. Elle retira son blouson en cuir noir, pour laisser apparaître une tunique noire, légèrement. Elle me tourna le dos, et retira son pantalon, sous lequel se trouvait un collant noir. La classe. Elle remit ses converses et se tourna vers moi._

_- On fait quoi, alors?_

_Je ne répondis pas, tout de suite, trop obnubilé par sa tenue et elle. Elle était si belle. Ses quelques rondeurs étaient effacer... J'en baverais presque._

_- Je... Comme tu veux, finis-je par répondre._

_Elle grimaça._

_- Ce que je veux?_

_Je ne tomberais pas dans le piège._

_- Qui reste dans les règles, annonçais-je comme même._

_Elle soupira et ce dirigea vers mes CD's._

_- Debussy. Clair de lune... Trop!_

_Je m'esclaffais._

_- Quoique "La chevauchée des Walkyries" est pas mal non plus, continua-t-elle._

_Je fus étonné par sa culture. Elle écoutait du classique?_

_- Je ne suis pas se que tu penses, Edward, jugea-t-elle bon de me dire en s'approchant._

_- ..._

_-Tu vois, comment je réagis à des fois, je ne fais pas ça d'habitude. J'ai juste apprit que la vie ne valais pas la peine, pour que je la rende belle. je suis vulgaire, dévergondée! Pour emmerder ce monde de merde!_

_Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément._

_- Tu es télépathe? disais-je._

_- Oui et toi aussi, Charly aussi, mais je n'arrive pas à lire dans les vôtres... A vous deux. Charly ça dépend mais toi, c'est... Calme. Sauf... Ce sifflement._

_- Je ne peux lire les tiennes, moi non plus. Et j'entend aussi ce bruit._

_Elle s'approcha encore de moi. Elle me ferma les paupières. Caressa mon visage, mon nez, mes cheveux, ma nuque, mes lèvres. Elle recula, gênée?_

_- Tu me diras tous un jours?_

_- Je serais partit avant, Ed'._

_Je baissais la tête. J'étais obsédé par cette fille comme avant avec... Je soupirais. Quand je relevais les yeux vers elle, elle s'était allongée sur le lit. Paisible. Elle dormait. Déjà!_

**POV Charly:**

_Elle s'endormit paisiblement dans mes bras. Je la pris et montais les marches pour aller à sa chambre. Je connaissais le chemin par coeur. Je l'avais pris tellement de fois quand j'allais la voir dormir le soir. Ça chambre était rose, noir, blanc et or. Je la déposais dans son lit. Et lui fis un bisous sur le front. Je parti. A 520 mètre de la maison j'entendis les pensées d'Alice. Elle me suppliait de ne pas rentrer dans la maison, car Jane était encore à l'intérieur. Et elles étaient en train de se battre. Je ne laisserais pas Alice se battre seule contre Jane. Je poussais la porte violemment. Et entrais dans le salon, Margaux était dans la chambre d'Edward. Et elle dormait. Tant mieux! Je me lançais et attrapais Jane par derrière, elle me fit souffrir le martyre, en m'affligeant une douleur atroce. Nous nous battions comme ça pendant plus d'une heure, mais je savais que Margaux était déjà partit, emmenée par Edward._**

* * *

**

_Alors comment vous trouvez, y'a beaucoup d'actions? Un peux plus de sentiments..? dites ce que vous en pensez, car tant qu'on n'a pas dépasser les 55 reviews, on ne publiera rien... c'est à vous de voir. le sort de cette fic réside entre vos mains..._

_non je déconne, mais allez au moins jusqu'a 52 reviews, pour nous motiver et continuer à écrire.... bon on vous fait de bros bisous et à, une prochaine fois... peut-être (ou pas)... lol_

_Juliee, la blonde, ou tagada..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, Bonsoir!**

**HiHi, je vous préviens là, ça déchire et c'est mon chapitre que je préfere comme je l'ai dit a " Babounette" ( Et je confirme je suis encore Dingue ^^) Bon, bon, voila je vous laisse avec mon bijou et je vous retrouve en bas ! =)**

* * *

**POV Margaux:**

J'arrivais toute en joie au collège, on avaient un questionnaire sur la vie sexuelle, et autres. Je dansais presque. Julie se jeta littéralement sur moi.

- On a sport avec Edward!

- Mais, il n'est pas dans notre classe!

- Il a demandé pour changer… Chuchota-t-elle.

- Non?! Oh le salop!

Je soupirais et allais voir les filles, alors que Julie courait vers les Cullen. Je fis la bise à Victoria, Marion, Sandra et Bathylle. Cette dernière pensa:

« Enfin une qui tient à nous! »

Elle me sourit, je lui rendis son beau sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez de beau?

- Rien de speac', Répondit Victoria.

Elle avait coupée sa frange brune…

- Margaux, Lança-t-il derrière moi.

Je levais les yeux aux ciel, les filles (les seules à m'avoir vu) sourirent. Je me retournais vers lui. Rien qu'a son regard, je savais qu'il pensait à hier après-midi. Il avait comme même appris que je connaissais Jane, et le don de celle-ci. De plus, il devait avoir saisi que je lisais dans les pensées.

- Tu fais un bon toutou! Le complimentais-je en lui tapant sur le sommet du crâne.

Il haussa les sourcils et se pencha pour me chuchoter:

- Oui, mon futur… Jouet sexuel!

Oh, le salop! Je me tournais furibonde, mais il était déjà loin!

- Edward! Hurlais-je en courant vers lui à allure humaine. Les filles explosèrent de rire. J'allais le rattraper, quand je me figeais sur place. Un, parce qu'il neigeait à gros flocons et deux, parce qu'Alice s'était figée… _Vision_…

_Edward avec moi, dans ma chambre. Nous nous engueulions, quand soudain. Il me poussa parce que je venais de me jeter sur lui. Je percutais la fenêtre déjà cassée, et un énorme bout de carreau me transperça le corps. J'hurlais et mes crocs sortirent. Edward sembla effrayé alors que je me jetais sur lui avec une fin devinable…_

_Fin de la vision…_

Alice sursauta, se tourna vers moi. Puis l'horloge retentit. Je m'enfuis vers la salle multimédia alors que je savais qu'a la grille du lycée, Caïus attendait. Je rentrais dans la pièce, la première. Le professeur, un vieux avec des cheveux blancs, qui m'imaginait déjà à poil avec lui, me demanda de m'installer au poste 6. Je m'y mis sans bruit, puis… Edward, Charly, Alice et Julie entrèrent. J'eus la joie d'être à côté de Julie et Edward… Pff… quand toute la classe fut arrivée, le professeur (qui apparemment énervait Edward par ses idées perverses sur moi) nous demanda de commencer. Ce fut avec une grande joie que je lui obéis. Je tiens à préciser que les réponses resteraient anonymes.

Première question:

« Avez-vous déjà fumer? Si oui, préciser. »

A. Non.

B. Oui, du cannabis.

C. Oui, du tabac.

D. Oui, pleins de choses.

Naturellement, je répondis la « d ». Julie rit discrètement traduction: elle gloussa.

Deuxième question:

« Avez-vous déjà eu des rapports sexuels? »

A. Non.

B. Oui.

Ma réponse fut la « b », sans aucune hésitation. Personne ne réagit. Je vis qu' Edward avait fini. Pff… Je continuais.

Troisième question:

« Savez-vous ce qu'est le Kama-sutra? »

A. Non.

B. Oui.

Question pourrie: tous le monde sait ce que c'est.

Quatrième question: (en rapport avec la troisième)

« Avez-vous déjà essayé? »

A. Non.

B. Oui.

Réponse b. j'entendis Alice rire, de la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir, c'est-à-dire: mes réponses.

Cinquième question:

« Les positions, ça vous tente? »

A. Oui.

B. Non.

C. C'est quoi?

Je répondis « a » ce qui fit toussoter Edward. J'étais rendue à la moitié des questions.

Sixième question:

« A plusieurs, vous pouvez l'envisager? »

A. Non.

B. Oui.

Je dis « oui » et Edward se tassa dans son siège.

Septième question:

« Vous êtes vous déjà doigtée (pour les filles), masturbé (pour les garçons)? »

A. Non.

B. Oui.

C. Ça veux dire quoi?

« b ». Edward grinça des dents.

Huitième question:

« Et le faire a quelqu'un d'autre? »

A. Non.

B. Oui.

Toujours « b ». Edward fit les gros yeux quand je le regardais.

Neuvième question:

« Strip poker, déjà essayer? »

A. Oui.

B. Non.

La « a ». J'en gardais un bon souvenir! Je me tournais vers Edward:

- On pourrais essayer?!

- Hein?! De quoi?

- Strip poker!

Il se pencha vers moi et me chuchota:

- Avec joie.

Dixième question:

« As-tu envie d'un(e) de tes camarades de classe? »

A. Oui.

B. Non.

Je répondis « oui » et me retournais vers Edward. Ses yeux étaient gros comme des soucoupes. Je ris aux éclats et tous les regards de tournèrent vers moi. Je retournais à mon écran et validais le tous. Le professeur se manifesta cinq minutes après:

- Ce qui ont fini et valides peuvent sortir.

Je pris mon sac et sortis silencieusement. Julie papotait avec Alice et Charly. Eh bien entendu, Edward me suivit. Une fois dehors, j'observais le sol blanc. Il devait bien y avoir vingt centimètres de neige. Edward me rejoignit. Il fut aussi étonné que moi. Je courus normalement vers un banc et m'assis dessus sans me soucier de la neige. Mes vêtements étant froids, donc la neige ne fondra pas sur mon jean. La classe, j'avoue. Edward s'assit à mes côtés. Je me tournais vers lui, une main dans le dos et pensais:

« Boule de neige. »

Une m'atterrit dans la paume, je lui envoya et me mis à courir.

- Hé!

Il en ramassa une et me la lança. Je l'esquiva. Il recommença, plusieurs fois mais je les esquivais toutes. Puis, énervé je le vis se ruer vers moi comme, une fusée. Je ne bougeais pas et tombais avec lui dans la neige. Nous rîmes doucement. Sa main froide glissa dans ma nuque et nous arrêtâmes de rire. Il retira sa main et se releva. Je me mordis la lèvre et finis, moi aussi par me relever. Nous nous secouâmes pour retirer la neige et un gémissement sortit de ma bouche, quand je sentit de la neige glisser dans mon dos. Edward me regarda, un sourcil relevé.

- J'ai… De la glace… Dans… Le dos!

Je me mis à me tordre un peu dans tous les sens pour faire tomber la neige. Je soupirais quand elle atterrit dans ma main. L'horloge sonna, annonça dix heures.

- Déjà?! M'étonnais-je.

Edward gloussa.

- Quoi?!

Il s'approcha de moi, passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Puis il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Rien, Finit-il par répondre.

- Hé! J'aime pas ne pas savoir…

Une grosse pousser de frissons stoppa mes paroles. On dirait qu'elle veut prendre ma place…

- Ça va? S'inquiéta Edward.

- Oui, c'est bon. J'ai juste un peu froid.

- Viens, on va aller sous le hall, Me proposa-t-il en tenant sa main; que je pris

Je le suivis alors que des élèves nous regardaient. C'est vrai, qu'en ce moment les Cullen, Julie et moi on étaient un peu le centre d'attention. Ils voulaient tous savoir s'il se passait quelque chose entre Charly et Julie, et entre Edward et moi. Et oui, tous les adolescents sont comme ça, enfin surtout les filles. Normal: « Vous vous imaginez si Edward et Charly sont pris?! Oh la la la la! Zut, zut, zut! Souvent c'était ça! Un petit fou rire me pris mais, Edward ne chercha pas à comprendre. Heureusement, je ne m'imaginais pas lui dire ça… Je me rapprochais de lui.

- Dit, si tu m'embrassais devant tous le monde, ils diraient quoi, à ton avis?

Il pouffa avant de répondre que de toutes façons, ils n'auraient rien à dire. Puisqu'il ne m'embrasserais pas devant tous le monde.

- Quoi?!

Puis, je me souvins de lundi après-midi.

- Ah…

Je l'arrêtais.

- Écoute… Pour lundi… Je m'y attendais pas et… Je sais pas trop… Ce qui m'a pris… Enfin… Je… J'avais peur que tu regrettes… Et… Que… Qu'on fasse n'importe quoi… Mais… Je suis désolée…

Je secouais la tête et partis en courant. J'avais oublié la neige… je patinais et me rattrapais à la porte. J'entendis un groupe de garçons rire. Je me retournais d'un bond et leurs jetaient un regard noir. Ils se turent immédiatement. Je soupirais et me retournais. Jasper. Je sursautais.

- Tu m'as fait peur! Me plaignis-je en souriant.

Il sourit.

- Edward n'est pas avec toi?

Je grinçais des dents, secouais la tête et le contourna. Sa main me stoppa et il me dit avant de partir:

- Je suis sûr que quand tu lui diras tous, il comprendras.

Puis, je partis à mon tour. La cloche sonnait. Je pris tout mon temps: j'avais étude. J'arrivais à l'heure bizarrement. Je m'assis seule au fond de la salle. Puis, le reste de ma classe arriva. Sauf Edward… Ah, si je l'avais pas vu. Il s'assit à côté de moi sans me demander après avoir regardé étrangement Alice. Celle-ci me sourit. La surveillante, Céline, nous hurla de nous taire. Ce fut le silence complet. Je sortis ma trousse et un classeur au hasard, que j'ouvris sans y prêter attention. Edward posa une boite blanche devant moi.

- Tu les avaient oubliée dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'amis.

Mes lunettes. Je le remerciais, je pris la boite. Me penchais pour faire semblant de les mettrent dans mon sac, mais des que ma main fut cacher. Je pensais « ma chambre », elles disparurent. Je revins face à mon bureau, un bout de papier étaient posé sur la table.

Tu me fais la gueule?

Je répondis et la conversation fut lancée.

Et si c'était le cas, ça te gênerait?

Il soupira.

Oui, très. Navré de te l'apprendre, mais tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

Je mis plus de temps pour répondre. Je décidais de changer de sujet.

Pourquoi as-tu demandé de changé de classe?

Il fronça les sourcils.

Je n'ai jamais demander à changer, c'est juste que les professeurs considéraient que le niveau de votre classe était plus proche du mien.

Ah…

Okay. Et non, je ne te fais pas la gueule. Mais je pense que nous devrions pas autant traîner ensemble, même pas du tout. Je ne suis pas « une bonne fréquentation », Edward.

Il répondit en écrivant encore plus vite que moi.

Arrête. Et ce qui se ressemble s'assemble, non?

Ou pas.

Tu verras bien.

Puis, il ne me dit plus rien jusqu'à la fin de l'étude. Quand la sonnerie, j'avais rangé mes affaires depuis 5 minutes. Je bondis sur mes pieds… j'avais passé toute l'heure d'étude à réfléchir. La seule conclusion qui m'étais venue était: il fallait que je l'embrasse. Mais, comment le faire sans, qu'elle décide de le tuer? Je m'en voudrais toute l'éternité. Heureusement que mon espérance de vie n'était que de…

Emmett surgit brusquement devant moi.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui, Emmett. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Tu crois?

- Emmett, Le prévint Jasper…

Trop tard, il s'était penché et se jetait sur moi comme un joueur de rugby. Quand, il ne fut pas loin de moi, elle grogna. Alors que je posais ma main droite sur son épaule droite, sautais sur le côté pour atterrir sur les épaules. Il s'arrêta brutalement. Alice et Jazz me regardaient comme s'ils me suppliaient du regard. J'avais oublier que Jasper était au courant. Je remarquais alors mes mains posés sur son cou. Je ris, les posaient sur son crâne et sautais par-dessus comme à saute-mouton. J'atterris pile devant Jasper, que je fusillais du regard. Il m'envoya une vague de calme qui eu l'effet inverse. Je me retournais d'un bond et le poussais contre un mur. Il n'y avait aucuns humains, Emmett était partit à la poursuite de Rose et Edward était avec Julie et Charly. Seule, Alice nous observait. Elle voulut me pousser mais, ne fit que me traverser. Je sentis mes doubles crocs sortit et ma lèvre se relever, pour les laisser apparaître. Jazz ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais je lui attrapais la gorge. Je sentit quelque chose sur ma joue alors qu'Alice me suppliait de la lâcher. J'obéis quand je compris que j'avais les yeux rouges, avec une grosse larme rouge sur ma joue. Argh… Qu'est-ce que je fous là? Je me détendis après avoir essuyer mes joues. Jasper se remit rapidement. Ils me regardèrent quand ce dernier lança:

- Est-ce que ça va? Tu es toute pâle…

Je m'enfuis dans les toilettes dans lesquelles je m'enfermais.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT?

Je soupirais. Inutile de rester ici et d'imaginer le bien et le mal, ça ne sert à rien… De toutes façon. Je partirais à un moment ou un autre. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

**POV Edward:**

- Je ne la comprends pas, Continuais-je.

- J'avoue qu'elle est bizarre des fois. Renchérit Charly en regardant Julie.

- Hé! Ça va là? Je la trouve gentille, honnête et prête à tous pour ses amies, au péril de sa vie! Bon, c'est vrai qu'a des fois elle fous les boules, mais elle a tellement confiance en elle. Qu'elle pourrait écraser un… Mammouth!

Moi et mon frère pouffâmes.

- Sur le point qu'elle fait peur à des moments, je suis d'accord! Lança Charly.

- Tu peux parler, Murmurais-je sûr que seul lui m'entendrais.

« Ils sont si bizarre a des fois , Pensa Julie ».

Instinctivement mon frère et moi avions tournés la tête vers elle.

- Quoi?! J'ai rien dit…

- Je vais chercher Margaux, Fis-je.

J'approchais des toilettes (là d'où venait le sifflement). Je vis deux filles s'enfuirent. Je les connaissaient très bien. C'était celle qui essayaient de sortir avec moi et Charly. Barbara et Juliette. Je passais ma tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je la vis.

- Margaux?

- Ouais, qu'Est-ce que tu veux Cullen?

- Pourquoi elle s'enfuyaient?

- Je leurs ai fait peur.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Elle ne changeras jamais. Je me mis à côté d'elle, adossé au radiateur.

- Tu vas en sport? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais! On fait saut en hauteur!

- Dommage, qu'on saute que des barres.

- Hum… Murmurais-je en lui embrassant le cou.

Son odeur me rappela celle de Bella. J'essayais de pensées à autre chose mais impossible, j'aurais jamais dû partir, j'aurais dû… Mes yeux s'assombrir quand je pensais à Victoria qui avait réussi à la mordre. Et qui était toujours dans la nature... Et Bella... Mais elle a choisi Jacob. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'y opposer. Après tous elle est heureuse, non?

- Edward? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Je clignais des yeux. Elle grogna et j'entendis le sifflement, brutale, violent. Elle ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur mon torse. Alors que le sifflement redoublait, je vis un instant l'image d'Aro… Volturi! Elle fit un bond en arrière et ce colla au mur opposé!

- Ah! On vous cherchaient, Lança Alice, qui venait d'apparaître, venez on va manger.

Moi et Margaux hochâmes la tête. Mon petit lutin venait d'éviter une nouvelle engueulade.

**POV Margaux:**

Il avait lu dans mon esprit… Alors que j'essayais d'utiliser le don de mon père (il me l'avait enseigner)… Gloups! Je soupirais. Nous étions dans le self depuis cinq minutes et il n'y avait toujours pas de place. Personnes ne bougeaient son cul. Et je sentait, qu'au fond de moi, ça allait encore fumer.

- Bon on va pas rester planter là! Lança Julie.

- Vraiment? Okay, merci. Attendez ici, je vais nous faire de la place! Ris-je.

Je m'approchais d'élèves (des garçons) qui avaient fini depuis vingt minutes, et que j'avais repérée depuis tout à l'heure. Edward m'observait avec attention.

- Excusez-moi, vous pouvez sortir parce que ça fait 20 minutes que vous avez fini? Demandais-je sûre qu'il allait dire non ou ce payer ma tronche.

Ils rigolèrent.

- Emmett, Jazz, Edward et Charly? Appelais-je.

Ils me joignirent en deux pas.

- Bougez votre cul! Hurlais-je.

- Okay, Okay! Lança le blond, on y va!

- Ouais. Dit le deuxième.

Et toute la troupe suivit.

- Et voilà!

Tout le monde nous regardaient. Beh Quoi? Je fis signe aux filles de venir. On s'assoient enfin. Tous le monde ce mit à parler… Sauf moi! Je ne touchais pas mon plateau non plus.

- Margaux, ça va? Me demanda Julie à côté de moi.

_Et puis, de toutes façon ça servirait à quoi, que je fasse tout_ _ça?Hein?_

Tant pis, j'adore les Cullen alors je ne vais sûrement pas laisser ma famille m'en empêcher!

- Ouais, parfaitement, Répondis-je toute souriante, on sort?

Elle me montra son pain, c'était comme si elle disait:

« J'ai pas encore finis! »

J'hochais la tête.

- Bah, j'attendrais sur les marches devant le self.

- Okay, Ed' va avec toi?

Je me tournais vers lui.

- Ouais, bien sûr, ajoutai-je.

Celui-ci sourit, puis nous sortîmes tous les deux. Je me dirigeais vers les marches et m'y allongeais. Il me rejoint peu après. Je posais ma tête sur son épaules.

- Tu es sûre que ça va? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Bien sûr.

- Hum…

Je regardais l'heure, déjà 13h30! Je crois qu'après je me suis endormie. Car je me suis réveiller à 14h, quand la cloche a retentit! Edward a rit, mais m'a aidée à me réveiller. Julie parlait avec Alice et Charly avec Edward. Jasper et Emmett étaient ensemble. Rose avait débouchée (Emmett avait encore une heure de colle)! Nous allâmes prendre nos sacs de sport, sauf Jazz qui accompagnait Emmett! Jazz était dans sa classe, mais il avait beaucoup de cours en commun avec nous. Après avoir dit au revoir à Jasper et Emmett. Le prof de sport, Mr. Jean, fit l'appel. Tout le monde était là! Nous allâmes ensuite jusqu'au gymnase, à pied, qui se situait à moins de 50 mètres, du lycée. Les filles et les garçons se séparèrent pour se changer et nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans la salle principale. Je m'assis à côté d'Ed'.

- Bon, commença Mr. Jean quand tout le monde fut là, aujourd'hui nous allons faire du saut en hauteur…

- On va sauter que des barres? Demandais-je pour déconner.

Il sourit.

- Navré Margaux, mais aujourd'hui on va s'en contenter.

- Dommage, Ris-je en posant ma main sur la cuisse d'Edward, qui pouffait.

- Alors on va s'y mettre. Ceux qui partent du pied gauche à droite et le reste à gauche.

Tout le monde alla à sa place, je me retrouvais seule avec Julie. C'est tout normal! Les gauchers se mettent souvent à gauche. Pff… Je vis Alice nous rejoindre.

- Je viens avec vous comme vous êtes que deux. En plus, je peux sauter des deux pieds, ça ne me gêne pas.

Nous lui sourîmes. Puis le professeur nous rappela les bases. C'était à nous de commencer. Il avait mit la barre à 1mètres seulement. Alice passa la première et naturellement, elle passa un mètre au-dessus, environ. Certains garçons sifflèrent admiratif. Julie grimaça. Je l'encourageait avec un regard compréhensif. Elle partit et passa les un mètre sans problème elle fut sifflée aussi, ce qui déclencha quelques rougeurs sur ses joues. Je m'élançais à mon tour, en essayant de ne pas sauter pas trop haut. Je sentit qu'Edward me regardait avec attention. Je passais nettement au-dessus, je le sentis. Aucuns des garçons me siffla (je leur ai fait trop peur). À part si on compte les Cullen et surtout Edward. Ce qui malheureusement pour moi, entraîna les autres garçons…Pff… Merci la discrétion.

- Peut pas y avoir de jalouse! Déclara Julie en parlant aux garçons.

- A part si on compte Edward en plus pour Margaux et Charly pour toi! Déclara Alice.

Moi et Julie lui jetâmes un regard noir. Mais au fond, Julie pensait:

« Elle a raison?!! »

L'autre côté passa sous nos applaudissement, et sifflements aussi. Puis ça s'enchaîna, ceux qui ne passaient pas, allaient s'asseoir et les autres continuaient. Puis, arrivé les 1m30, Julie fit tomber la barre.

« Pas mal, pour une humaine. Pensâmes moi et Charly en même temps »

Je souris, malgré ce que je pensais des Cullen. Il l'aimait autant que moi, mais d'une manière différentes… je sautais et passais. Normal. Julie, qui était assise, commença à se faire emmerder par un gros pervers de notre classe, qui n'avait pas les pensées très… Correctes. Je grognais quand il posa sa main sur sa jambe, alors qu'un deuxième l'avait rejoint. Zen… Eus-je beau penser. Quand ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pour commencer leur « jeu », je me ruais, à vitesse humaine (chose difficile). Charly arriva presque en même temps que moi. J'en attrapais un par le col de sa chemise et lui aussi, et nous dîmes en même temps.

- La prochaine fois que tu la touche, j'te butes, c'est clair?!

Je le lâchais et Charly lâcha aussi le sien, puis nous nous tournâmes vers Julie.

- Ça va? Demanda Charly.

- Ouais, merci! Rit-elle.

Même dans ce genre de situation, elle rigolait. Je vous jure! Je sentis une main froide sur mon épaule. Alice.

- Margaux, ça va être à nous, Dit-t-elle calmement. J'hochais la tête et la suivit. Charly m'attrapa le bras, je me retournais.

- Merci.

- De rien, Souris-je.

Il me lâcha le bras et alors, je me précipitais à ma place. Je passais, Alice aussi. Charly avait rejoint sa place avec edward. Il y avait encore deux humains: Léo et Guillaume alors que nous étions rendus à 1m60. Je passais et Alice aussi. Seul Guillaume loupa, Charly et Edward étaient mord de rire à chaque fois qu'ils passaient. Pourquoi? Bonne question. Alice courut vers la barre des deux mètres, et fit celle qui ratait.

« Bon, tant que l'humain n'a pas fini, je reste! Pensais-je »

Je courus donc en comptant les pas, et je la sentit prendre aussi appuie sur le sol. On s'élança et ça passa. Je me retrouvais donc toute seule du côté gauche. L'humain, Léo perdit enfin. « Bon débarras, Pensais-je. » mais sa pensée manqua de me faire exploser de rire: « Rater, alors qu'il reste encore une fille… La zone… »

Edward et Charly rire discrètement je fis signe à Edward que j'arrêtais: on étaient à 2m05!!! Je touchais la barre.

- Dommage, Dit Mr. Jean, allez les jumeaux. Sauter moi ces 2m10.

Ils passèrent… Jusqu'à 2m45, où ils perdirent tous les deux, car je crus qu'Alice allait les égorgés, le prof lança:

- Vous pourrez faire les concours de la région.

- Non, ça ira, Rigolèrent-ils, ça ne nous intéresse pas.

- Tant pis, bon la prochaine fois, nous ferons handball.

Quelques « hourra » se firent entendre. Puis, tout le monde alla se changer. Julie commença à parler.

- Ils sont trop forts, tes frères! Fit-elle à Alice.

- Ouais, ce sont des idiots. Répondit celle-ci.

- Pourquoi?

- Laisse tomber!

Julie haussa les épaules. On finit dans le silence, puis nous sortîmes dehors. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à cette B. que Jazz m'avait parler hier. C'était bizarre. Edward avait eu une copine… Qui cela pouvait être. B… J'énumérais les prénoms que je connaissais.

Belinda… connais pas.

Barbara? Non… Ou je cauchemarde.

Bathylle? Non, plus elle ne peut pas le voir.

- Hé!

Tiens quand on parle du loup…

- Bathylle?! Tu faisais sport?

- Non, j'y vais. D'ailleurs excuse moi, je vais être en retard.

- A plus…

- Ouais, c'est ça…

Je sentais que quelque chose se préparait. Elles étaient de plus en plus éloignée de nous… Je dis au revoir à tous le monde et rentrais chez moi… A pieds… De plus, l'hiver approchait ce qui signifiait que le nuit commençais à tomber… Vu que je croisais personnes, je décidais de la laisser voir: mes yeux devint rouges. Cela devait faire seulement cinq minutes que j'étais dans mes pensées et quand je revins, j'étais dans le cimetière…

Je déglutis bruyamment.

« Je vais pas prendre le risque de risquer ma vie! »

C'étais moi qui pensais mais elle semblait tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Le ciel était sombre à cause des nuages et du soleil qui se couchait. Je fis un tour sur moi-même… Rien. Je me tapais sur la manche en pensant très fort, mais alors très fort: maison. J'atterris dans le salon, là où était Anitha et Jack. Je soupirais.

- Ça va? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Juste, une petite frayeur…

Je fis mes devoirs, allait me doucher et me coucher! Sous mes draps et dans le noir, des frissons parcouraient encore mon échine. C'était la première fois que j'avais eux aussi peur… La première fois que j'eus l'impression d'être si proche de la fin… Pff… Apparemment même la nuit ne voulait pas me calmer…

_J'étais tranquillement dans ma chambre quand tout à coup, ma fenêtre ce brisa, je me retournais d'un bond. Et elle était là, m'observant de ses yeux rouges. Que faisait mon double, dehors. Puis, elle sourit ironiquement. je grondais à mon tour, mais quelqu'un se hissa à la fenêtre pour se placer à ses côtés. Lui… Edward? Il bondit sur moi… Et m' arracha mon dernier souffle de vie…_

Je me réveillais en hurlant… Sept heures du matin.

* * *

**Voila! Alors alors? Bon je sais je sais, il n'y a que moi qui parle ( Enfin avec Edward, mais c'est moi qui est écrit ^^) Bon j'arrete de radotter et de parler dans le vides et je fais une dédi pour ma tite Victoria qui s'impatiente parce qu'elle voulait absolument la suite alors qu'il n'y avait pas de Reviews ! Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...**

**Margaux, Margode, La Dingue (Max... Hein ?! )**


	12. Chapter 12

_Nous sommes désoléee, de cette attente... Mais margaux a emmener son ordinateur en réparation, et le mien, ne voulais rien entendre. Nous avons récuperer son ordi, et j'ai fais la loi sur le mien... lol^^_

_enfin bref, dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de déchirures et d'a... (chuut)_

_Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, et je vous retrouve en-bas de cette page._

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Adieu à jamais.**

Cela faisait un mois que nous étions avec les Cullen, moi et Margaux. Nous mangions rarement avec les filles maintenant. Il était onze heures trente, je n'avais pas encore mangée. Le temps menaçait, les nuages étaient noirs, et il y avait encore de la neige, de hier. Je ne savait pas où était Margaux. Mais depuis qu'on était allés voir Jennifer's body, Edward la collait tout le temps. Nous étions un peu en froid avec les filles depuis l'incident de mercredi soir, au ciné. Je vis les filles approchées de moi, toutes les quatre, Sandra, Marion, Victoria et Bathylle. Je me mis au milieu de la cour pour les attendre, les Cullen me suivirent.

- Julie on veux te parler! Me fit Sandra.

- J'écoute, vous pouvez parler.

- Seul, on veut que les Cullen dégage! Continua Vic.

Alice me regarda et commença à partir, mais personne ne la suivait. Elle tira sur la manche de Rose et Charly. Le reste suivit.

- Oui, on aurait dit une secrétaire, ma voix, était assurée.

- Bon, je suis enfin… On est désolées. On te fais la commission , après qu'on les fait à Margaux, Continua Victoria.

- Quoi?!

- On veut plus de toi! Me fit Marion.

- PARDON! C'est pas marrant comme blague les filles.

- Ce n'est pas une blague, Julie. Tu ne traîne plus avec nous. Désolé!

- Mais sa fait six ans qu'on se connaît! Sa ne peux pas finir comme ça?

- Si, Julie. Mais c'est toi qui la décidée, pas nous.

- Comment à réagis, Margaux? Demandais-je, les yeux embués de larmes.

- Elle s'en remettra.

Je les regardais une à une, elles ne souriaient pas, mais n'étaient pas non plus vexée. Elle me firent un signe de la main. Puis elle partirent, en rigolant, bras dessus,bras dessous. Il commençait à pleuvoir, des larmes chaudes roulèrent sur mon visage. Je pleurais! Je me retrouvais seule au milieu de la cour, mais je m'en contre fichais. Une main froide se posa sur mon épaule.

- Viens, Julie, on va manger! Me fit Charly.

Je ne répondis pas, les mots me manquaient.

- Elle ne reviendront pas… Viens!

Il me prit la main et m'emmena au self. Alice à mes côté, silencieuse. Tous les Cullen se taisaient, laissant place au silence. Nous nous assîmes à une table, mon plateau était presque vide. Je fixais le néant devant moi. Elles nous avaient laissées seule. Elles ne voulaient plus de nous. Elle arriva, suivit d'Edward. Elle soupira. Edward était derrière elle, main dans les poches, traînant des pieds. Ils vinrent à notre table, et s'assirent. Margaux me regarda et vis mes yeux… Le mascara avait sûrement couler.

- Toi aussi… Elles t'on parlée? Demanda-t-elle difficilement.

J'hochais la tête, incapable de parler, encore sous le choc.

- Comment! Elles ne devaient pas nous quittées, pour ça.

- C'est trop tard, Je retrouvais la parole, elles ne reviendront pas. Ne te fais pas d'illusions.

Elle me regarda et sourit, malgré se qu'elle ressentait. Puis Margaux se leva, au bout de vingt minutes.

- Je vous attends dehors.

Tout le monde se tut. Je vis Edward se lever et prendre son plateau. Alors que Margaux était presque sortit. Je pouffais bruyamment. Edward haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Elle va te renvoyer balader, je te préviens.

Il sourit.

- Je sais, elle me l'a déjà fait, mais je reste et elle finit par céder.

Toute la famille explosa de rire. Il se dépêcha à aller vider son plateau de nourriture pour rejoindre mon amie.

**POV Margaux:**

Il n'y avait aucuns élèves dans la cour, tous mangeaient ou étaient encore en classe. Il n'était que midi après tout. Je me dirigeais vers les trois bancs côte à côte, juste séparés d'un arbre. Et m'assis sur le premier à droite. Il ne faisait pas beau aujourd'hui. Je vis Edward arriver. Je soupirais sans ménagement, sûre qu'il m'entendrait. Il me lança ce regard envoûtant et s'installa à côté de moi. Je me levais et allais sur celui d'a côté. Il me rejoint. Je recommençais une fois mais finis par abandonner. Je me tournais vers lui et le plaquais sur le banc. Il finit allonger sur celui-ci, mais vu qu'il avait entraîner avec lui, je me retrouvais à califourchon, pile sur son… Je grognais.

- Tous ceux qui sont en cours, ou dans le self, nous voient là…, Murmura-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils et allais vers les marches d'un grand bâtiment vide, le foyer.

Je m'assis de profil contre le mur, les jambes ramenées vers moi. Je le vis revenir, hésitant. Il s'assit sans rien dire, j'explosais en me levant:

- J'en ai marre! Depuis que vous êtes là, toi et ta famille, c'est le bordel! Nos amies nous ont larguées. Mon secret va finir pas être dévoilé, parce que, désolé, mais je crois pas que tu tiennes ta langue très longtemps! Je vais sûrement devoir partir! Mais au pire ça change quoi, hein?! Je vous préviens, vous avez intérêt à ne rien faire à Julie! Pigé?

Il hocha la tête.

- A j'allais oublier! C'est qui cette B. dont Jasper m'a parlé?

J'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir, puis ses yeux s'assombrirent brusquement. Et il bondit pour me faire face.

- Jazz t'à parler de Be..?

- Be…

Une vague de calme m'envahit. Il se recula et se détendit, lui aussi. Tiens, quand on parle du loup!

- Laisse tomber! Je ne te dirais rien!

L'horloge annonçant midi et quart retentit. Je l'attrapais par le col de son pull gris claire en V.

- Tu parleras sous MA torture! Chuchotais-je sûre que lui seul m'entendrait.

Les autres approchèrent, je le lâchais. Je grognais et sentit mes doubles crocs doubler. Je fermais la bouche et m'éloignais. Heureusement j'avais fini les cours. Edward me suivait toujours comme un petit chien. Docile. Je décidais d'y aller.

- Je reviens! Annonçais-je.

Je courus jusqu'au hall, me mouillant légèrement au passage. Il fallait que je la vois. Elle était, là avec les filles. Je lui attrapais la main alors que les autres me fusillaient du regard.

- Écoute Sandra. Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! Nous deux, on avaient promis de rester ensemble, tous le temps! De ne jamais se quitter! Jamais! Ne me laisse pas. J'ai besoin de toi… Tu es ma meilleure amie.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle souffla et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Elle secoua la tête.

- Non… C'est trop tard… Maintenant tu as Julie comme meilleure amie.

Et elle partit, alors je sus que c'était vraiment fini… Mon cœur m'abandonna quelques instant. Elle… Me… Laissait… Ma meilleure amie… Brisait notre amitié… Edward arriva.

- Je vous détestes, je vous l'ai déjà dit ça?! Soufflais-je en regardant Sandra qui sanglotait.

- Oui.

- Parfait. Alors ne l'oublies jamais.

Je bondis sur ma moto et décampais après avoir pris mon sac sous le regard d' Edward. Je passerais le voir ce soir!

Le soir était tombée, je décidais d'accomplir ma promesse. Je me vêtis d'un débardeur blanc (qui franchement me grossissait la poitrine!). D'un jean slim délavé et de mes fameuses chaussures à talons aiguilles blanches. Autant les mettrent un jour. Je me rendis au salon, ma mère Anitha, m'interpella:

- Puis-je savoir où tu vas?

- Rendre un compte à un ami.

Elle sourit en observant ma tenue. Cette vampire et moi étions plus amie/amie que mère/fille.

- Tu comptes t'en servir pour calmer tes ardeurs.

Je ris.

- Non, enfin j'éviterais.

Elle rit, en retournant au côté de son mari.

« Fais lui pas trop mal! M'ordonna-t-elle. »

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman!

Puis, à peine avais-je ouvert la porte de ma maison que j'étais déjà rendue le long du mur de la fenêtre d' Edward. Je sautais, attrapais le bord de la vitre, passais mon corps à travers le carreau et atterris silencieusement sur la moquette beige. Il était dos à moi, devant son bureau. Il écrivait, et ne m'avais pas entendu, car j'étais deux fois plus discrète qu'u vampire normal. Je me penchais pour voir juste les mots « je l'aimais ». Je gémis. il bondit à l'autre bout de la pièce, cachant son journal intime dans son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Donne-moi ce journal!

Il secoua la tête. Je m'approchais de lui, essayant de l'attraper maint et maintes fois. Résignée, je me reculais, ouvris la main et dis:

- Journal.

Il apparut dans la main, je l'ouvris avant de remarquer que la page qui m'intéressait était déchiré. Je relevais la tête vers lui. Je le vis mâchouiller quelque chose rapidement avant de l'avaler.

- Beurk!

Je grimaçais.

- T'es crade! Continuais-je ayant l'impression que c'était moi qui avait avaler la feuille.

Il y eut un moment de silence, après que je lui est jeté son bouquin en plein visage, qu'il finit par reposer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

J'haussais les épaules.

- Je voulais te tirer les vers du nez. Mais, tu as coupé mon envie. Sérieux! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné ce papier?! Me plaignis-je comme une gamine.

Il s'approcha et ouvris la bouche.

- Va le chercher.

- Beurk!

Je le repoussais de la main, il tomba sur son lit parure or. Je croisais les bras et regardais ailleurs. Je ne le vis pas m'attraper le bras et me tirer sur les draps.

- Hé! M'exclamais-je alors qu'il riait aux éclats.

Je tapais sur son torse de roc. Il cessa brutalement de rire et me regarda. J'explosais de rire devant son air offusqué, heureusement que les murs étaient insonorisés. Je me redressais car un bruit de pas discret, se fit entendre. Une chance que ma superbe ouïe m'ait permis de l'entendre. Edward avait entendu ses pensées. Alice. Je sautais en arrière. Passais à travers la porte de l'armoire et restais cachée dedans. Elle frappa.

- Oui, Alice.

Elle passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- On va tous chasser, sauf Carlisle et Esmée. Je voulais juste te prévenir.

Alice savait. Saleté de don! Et de lutin diabolique! Son frère hocha la tête.

- Qu'elle n'abîme pas les vêtements, Ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir en nous refermant (pas à clé bien sûr).

Je repassais à travers le battant.

- On c'est fait « pécho »! Ris-je en retirant mes chaussures, qui me faisait un mal de chien.

- Comme tu dis.

Je changeais de sujet.

- Tu es toujours aussi coincé?

Il pouffa.

- Quelle question!

- Réponds!

Il secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et t'es puceau? Continuais-je en haussant un sourcil.

Il explosa d'un rire nerveux.

- Parce que je peux régler ça, autrement… Proposais-je les yeux brûlant.

- Plus tard, Dit-il en retombant sur le lit, allongé.

Je tapais dans mes mains. Il n'avait pas dit non.

- Je veux tous savoir sur toi d'abord! Ajouta-t-il mystérieux.

Je soupirais. Et merde!

- Saleté de vampire! Marmonnais-je.

- Je savais que tu savais qui j'étais, Murmura-t-il en se postant devant moi.

- Et ouais.

Il ne parut pas affolé, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il sourit.

- Action ou vérité? Demandais-je avide qu'il dise « vérité ».

- Tu ne m'auras pas, action!

Je boudais puis eu une idée.

- Embrasse-moi.

Il eut un sourire en biais.

- Je m'y attendais.

J'avais pensé à un truc, mais je n'osais pas demandé.

- French kiss ou pelle?

Je fus étonné par son soudain manque de retenue. Je décidais de jouer le grand…

- Tu ne seras pas attiré par mon sang, donc je vote pour la deuxième…

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase que nos langues s'entremêlaient et que ses mains me plaquaient à lui. Je glissais mes mains autour de sa nuque. Putain! Je n'avais put retenir mon cœur et là, il battais aussi vite que… Edward qui tape sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Euh… Ouais si on veut. Je n'osais pas croiser son regard, mais lorsqu'il me surprit en me collant au mur, je ne pus m'en empêcher. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille, la collant à lui. Il rompit notre baiser? J'en restais le souffle coupé. J'attendis que mon cœur se soit calmé pour parler.

- Putain, ça m'étonne que tu sois encore vierge.

Il rit mais s'arrêta vite. J'étais gênée. Je l'avais embrassée. Il m'avait embrassé.

- Action ou vérité? M'interrogea-t-il.

- Vérité.

- Combien de fois?

Je gémis. j'enfilais mes chaussures. Posais mes pieds sur le rebord de la porte fenêtre, avant de me retourner vers lui.

- Je suis encore vierge, Edward!

Puis, je disparus dans cette nuit sombre, de cette pleine lune…

J'ouvris les paupières d'un seul coup. Samedi matin, neuf heures cinquante sept. Il y avait quelque un dans ma chambre… Je reniflais doucement: Alice. Je bondis sur mes pieds et allumais la lumière. Son visage était étrange. Dure, mais aussi joyeux… Elle me regarda de la tête aux pieds. J'étais dans un pyjama, tee-shirt/pantalon gris en soie. Cadeau de mon « père », Jack. Je me souvins alors qu'il n'était pas habituel qu'elle soit là. J'étais soulagée, Jane ne l'avait pas tuée!

- Alice..?

- Je sais que tu sais qui nous sommes, et je sais qui tu es Carmilla! Dit-elle à vitesse vampirique.

Je grognais.

- Je m'appelle Margaux, pas Carmilla. C'est elle Carmilla, mon double. Point barre!

Je détestais que l'on me confonde avec mon double! Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. Vision.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu n'as pas a comprendre. Que veux-tu Alice, le crier sur les toits?

Elle me regarda choquée.

- Non! Jamais! Je ne dirais rien à personne! Si de ton côté tu ne révèle rien sur nous! Marché conclu?

- Conclu! Mais ta famille est au courant..?

- Non.

Je soupirais de soulagement.

« Merci, Pensa-t-elle. »

- De quoi?!

« Tu as rendu mon frère heureux! »

- Ah…

« Tu… Peux me ramener chez moi? »

- Comment…

- Mon don… Je t'ai vu l'utiliser pour renvoyer… Caïus…

- Chut!

- Je sais.

- Bien!

Je m'approchais d'elle et tendis la main.

- Ma mère ne t'as pas fait pas trop mal?

- Non… Je t'ai vu la tuer…

- J'aimerais…

Puis je la touchais en prononçant « villa Cullen ». Elle disparut, sûrement déjà rendue chez elle. Je soupirais. Donc, je récapitule: Alice et Jasper sont au courant de tous, Edward de pas mal de chose et pour le reste, tous est normal. Je soupirais de nouveau.

- Margaux?

- Oui, Jane?

- Tu comptes me tuer?

Je ris.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te préviendrais à l'avance, pour que tu puisse t'acheter une tombe.

- Hum…

Elle repartit à Volterra… Avec mon aide…

* * *

**Bon voila, vous en pensez quoi???? Toujours l'éternels bouton vert.. il prendra vos commentaires, mais s'il vous plait mettez-en... on en a besoins.**

**pour savoir ce que vous aimez, se que vous n'aimez pas, et ce que vous voulez... juste un petit "bonjour, j'adore!" suffit. on voie que vous ,aimez (ou pas... lol)**

**bon je vous laisse, pour de prochaines aventure... on se voie bientot... je l'espere**

**Petite Tagada... completement folle.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody ! MDR Je sais je sais j'ai un accent pourri x) ! Bon bref passons les délires ... DESOLE POUR LE RETARD! On sait onsait que certains ce sont impatientés... Mais en faite, nous avons découvert que certaines personnes lisaient notre fic sans laisser de Reviews... On en demande qu'une seule par lecteur, c'est pas grand chose même s'il n'y a qu'un mot ! xD Bona près je dis ça je dis rien... M.E.R.D.E ! ;D **

**Bon je me la ferme et je vous laisse avec NOTRE fic en espérant vous retrouvez dans ma boîte mail m'expliquant que vous avez laissé une review... x)**

* * *

**POV Julie:**

Ce matin, s'annonçait comme tous les autres… Je filais voir Valentin. Mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle. Un ami de bac à sable, comme on dit! J'arrivais chez lui, et frappais. Son père vint m'ouvrir la porte. Pierre. A sa suite sa fille, Mahélys. Elle me sourit, et Pierre me fit entrer.

- Bonjour, Julie! Alors comment ça va?

- Bien! Je viens voir Valentin.

- Il est dans sa chambre.

Puis ne disant plus rien, ils s'en allèrent. Je montais les escaliers, qui menait à sa chambre. Et entrouvris la porte. Il était étendu sur son lit, et dormait à poing fermé. Je vins à ses côté, et lui soufflais sur le cou. Il sursauta, puis se mit sur ses avant-bras.

- Salut, ma belle!

Je lui fis un coucou, de la main. Nous parlions pendant plus de deux heures. Je regardais l'heure afficher par son radioréveil. Midi et quart!!!

- Oh mon dieu, il est hyper tard, je dois rentrer chez moi. Donc à plus.

Il m'enlaça et me fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

- A plus. Tu sais que je t'aime très fort!

- Moi aussi, je t'aime…

Il hocha la tête, et je lui fis un bisou à mon tour, bien baveux… Je partis au si vite, que mes jambes me le permettais. Et arrivais chez moi, sûre de me prendre une punition par mes parents.

J'avais fini de manger vers treize heures trente. Par miracle mes parents n'avaient rien fait, et je pouvais encore allez chez Margaux ce soir. Ensuite j'avais filée dans ma chambre. Je voulais être seule. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et fermais les yeux, après avoir mis de la musique. « Blasphemy » m'apaisa dès les premières notes. Mais ce bonheur, fut de courte durée. Quelqu'un vint frapper à ma porte… J'éteignis la musique et ouvrais la porte pour découvrir qui avait toqué. Charly me fit un énorme sourire en coin, que j'aimais tant! Je le fis entrer dans ma chambre. Par chance je l'avais rangé la veille, donc rien ne traînait. Cool! Je lui souris et m'assis sur mon lit.

- Pourquoi t'es là?

- Je venais te voir! Après ce qui c'est passé hier.

- Ah..!

- Alors, tu vas bien?

- Oui. Elle ne m'accepte plus? C'est leur problème!

J'étais triste au fond, mais personne ne devait le savoir! Elle nous avait laissée tomber, parce qu'elle n'aimaient pas, nous savoir avec d'autres! Le monde ne tournait pas autour d'elles, et elles devaient le comprendre. D'un seul coup, je me souvins que Charly était là.

- Est-ce que Margaux vous as appelée?

- Oui, elle nous a invités à une petite « fiesta »! Il fit des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Margaux préparais une fête. Je ne sais pas pour qu'elle raison! Il y avait les Cullen, moi… Et d'autres personne encore, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Je m'approchais de Charly.

- Alors tu fais quoi, cette après-midi?

- Je ne sais pas… Et toi, tu fais quoi? Demandais-je.

- Je pensais aller faire une petite promenade. Tu veux venir? Avec moi, bien sûr!

- Bah… Je dois trouver une tenue pour ce soir, mais je peux rester jusqu'à dix-sept heures.

- Ok. Je t'aiderais à choisir ta robe.

J'hochais la tête, et rougissais légèrement. J'étais au septième ciel! Il m'attrapait la main et m'emmena avec lui.

- Attends, je dois prendre mon manteau.

Avant que je puisse bouger, ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il prit sa veste et la mit sur mes épaules.

- Je te la prête pour aujourd'hui.

Il me sourit encore. Il était vraiment craquant. Puis nous commencions à marcher, les sentiers devenaient de plus en plus invisibles. Des feuilles juchaient le sol. Nous prirent pleins de petits chemins. Pour arriver devant un lac, situé au milieu de la forêt, que nous venions de traverser. Elle était bordée d'une rivière.

- C'est magnifique! M'exclamais-je complètement émerveiller, il y avait un soleil radieux, mais du vent, qui refroidissait l'air. En même temps, on était presque en hiver… Les vacances étaient dans une semaine.

- Alors tu va faire quoi, pendant tes vacances?

- Je n'ai pas encore réfléchis, mais je crois qu'on part à Biarritz. Et toi tu comptes faire quoi?

- Mes parents ont pas de congés, donc je reste chez moi, je vais voir mes amies (même si j'en n'avais plus qu'une). Enfin je m'occupe, je passe le temps.

- Ouais, tu te fais chier en gros! Lâcha-t-il soudainement.

J'hochais la tête. Je regardais mon portable, qui venait d'émettre une vibration. Un message de Margaux apparut.

Cc! Tu pe venir plu to, pck je dois faire encore pl1 de truc, et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Vien a 17h. Merci et bsx.

Je regardais ma montre, quinze heures trente. Je dois y aller, et en vitesse.

Charly se pencha sur mon portable, et lu le message.

- Tu dois t'en aller maintenant?

- Oui, vraiment désolé. Mais c'était super merci.

Je souris et commençais à partir. Quand quelque chose me retint. Je me retournais, Charly m'avait attrapé le poignet.

- Je t'accompagne comme même, pour que tu choisisses ta robe. On sera assortit?

J'haussais les épaules. Sans attendre vraiment de réponse, il m'entraîna chez lui. Nous priment sa voiture, et arrivâmes chez moi, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. J'ouvrais la porte de ma chambre. Nous étions seuls à la maison, mes parents étaient invités à aller manger chez des amis. Je m'asseyais sur mon lit, et enlevais mes converses roses. Je me relevais et ouvrais mon placard.

- Bon, je prends quoi?

Je sortis les dix robes que je possédais et les étendaient sur mon lit.

- Hé, bien. Moi j'aurais une chemise bleue, donc tu peux enlever… Celle-là, puis celle-ci…

Il hotta quatre robes, donc il ne m'en restait que six.

- Elle est trop décolletée celle-là… dit-il en me montrant une robe qui, si on la portait ne devait pas cacher grand-chose.

Il l'a retira également.

- Ok. Alors je prends quoi?

Il me détailla toutes les robes, puis en choisit une.

- Elle est parfaite. Regarda celle-là.

Elle était ni trop longue, ni trop courte. Elle m'arrivait mi-cuisse. Pas vraiment de décolletée puisqu'elle était bustier. Bleu pétrole, des fausses pierres précieuses ornaient le col. Vraiment magnifique! J'entrais dans ma salle de bains, et pris une douche rapide. Je mis ma robe. Des paillettes dans mes cheveux, qui étaient attachée en chignon déstructuré. Je me maquillais légèrement et pris ma paire d'escarpins noire vernis, et sortis de la pièce.

- Tu es magnifique! Il était bouche bée.

- Merci! Je rougissais.

Il me prit la main. Et nous partîmes en direction de sa voiture. Je fermais la porte à clef. Et rentrais dans sa belle voiture noire. Nous arrivions en moins de cinq minutes. Je n'eus même pas le temps de défaire ma ceinture, qu'il avait déjà ouvert ma portière. Je descendais, et pris son bras. Il m'entraîna devant la porte et sonna…

**POV Margaux:**

J'ouvris la porte. Tiens, Charly! J'avais pensée que c'était Edward à cause du sifflement. Mais apparemment Charly essayait de percer mes pensées lui aussi. Julie me sourit. Je leur fis la bise et les invitaient à entrés.

- Tu as déjà commencé? S'étonna Julie.

- Oh, j'ai juste déplacé les meubles et acheté la nourriture.

Elle sourit et son cerveau m'indiqua pourquoi: j'avais dit que j'avais déplacé les meubles et j'avais bougé mon énorme canapé toute seule… Pas grave.

- Vous êtes magnifique! Les complimentais-je.

- Merci, Murmurèrent-t-ils en même temps.

Il eut un petit silence que je brisais.

- Bon je vais me préparer, Charly tu peux mettre la sono et le DJ en place?

Il hocha la tête.

- Julie tu peux t'occuper des décors et de la présentation des buffets?

- Ouais.

- Bon, je me dépêche et je viens vous aidez!

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, pris ma robe beige courte (enfin mi-cuisse), mes petites ballerines de la même couleur et allais dans la salle de bains. Je pris ma douche en cinq minutes, lissais mes cheveux et les coupais un peu. Je n'oubliais pas ma frange. Je m'habillais, me fis un maquillage naturel, me vernis les ongles en beige, me parfumais et sortis.

- Julie! Appelais-je, j'ai besoin d'aide!

- J'arrive! L'entendis-je dire.

Et deux secondes après elle entrait dans ma chambre.

- Tu peux m'aider à attacher la fermeture éclair derrière, s'il te plait?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Elle le fit, puis m'observa après que je me sois retourné.

- Tu es superbe!

- Merci, Dis-je vite fait, bon on va aider ton mec?!

Elle commença à y aller, mais s'arrêta net, réalisant.

- Hé, ce n'est pas MON mec!

- Ah, bon? Ris-je en arrivant dans le salon, tu… Enfin… Vous avez bien bossé, merci!

- Ce n'est pas fini, Lança Charly, j'ai un beug là avec le câble.

- Attends, Dis-je, je sais où il va.

Il était étendu sur le sol, trifouillant ma machine. Je le tirais de dessus par la jambe après m'être accroupie. En trente seconde, j'avais fini et la pièce s'illumina et la musique commença. Charly me regarda.

- Je peux te parler, c'est à propos d'Edward, Mentit-il.

- Ouais.

Je me traînai dans le couloir alors que Julie finissait d'installer la décoration.

- Est-ce qu'il y aura beaucoup de vampire?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste le DJ, Caïus et Démétri.

- Caïus? Démétri?

- Ne t'inquiète pas! Radotais-je, il auront des lentilles de contact et ils ne viennent qu'en fin de soirée.

- Hum… Ronchonna-t-il.

- Hey! Elle compte autant pour moi que pour toi!

Puis nous rejoignîmes Julie, qui venait de finir. Tout était parfait. Il devait y avoir de la place pour au moins 200 personnes, alors que nous n'étions que 80. Un quart des lycéens seraient là, puis des connaissances. Un buffets entier était consacré aux bouteilles de bières et j'avais prévenu l'agence de taxi, qu'il y aurais beaucoup de monde à ramener. J'avais bien fait. On toqua à la porte.

Premiers invités…

* * *

**Voila, donc juste pour vous informez, nous ne sommes pas sûres de pouvoir poster avant Trois semaines, parce qu'on a le Brevet et le Brevet Blanc à reviser... Puis, dès le retour je vous promets un magnifique chapitre x) En espérant que ça vous aies plus.**

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

_**Margaux, Margode, La dingue... **_


	14. Chapter 14

_Salut ! Désolé j'avais pas eu le temps de vous mettre un petit commentaire. On est juste désolées pour notre retard, mais Margaux est parti en Espagne pendant une semaine et on avait le Brevet Balnc donc c'était un peu dur de publier et d'écrire =). Je vous laisse et bonne lecture. _

* * *

**POV Margaux :**

- Salut ! Lancèrent Emmett et Rose en même temps.

Je leurs souris et les fit entrer.

- Vous êtes les premiers arrivés. Enfin après Julie et Charly naturellement.

- Ne ferme pas la porte, le reste de la famille arrive, Me prévint Rose.

Elle était belle, habillée de la même couleur que son mari. Comme Charly était aussi habillé comme Julie. Je vis Alice entrée avec Jasper. Elle me sauta littéralement au cou.

- C'est super !

Elle calma ses ardeurs et s'accrocha au bras de son mari. Eux aussi étaient habillés de la même couleur. Les hommes portaient un costard noir avec une chemise de la couleur de la robe que leurs femmes portaient. Enfin, leurs cavalières (à moins que Charly…)

- Carlisle et Esmée ne viendront pas, ils vont en profiter pour dîner ensemble et… Voilà quoi ! Sourit Alice, me sortant de ma rêverie.

- Tiens voila le dernier de la famille, Murmura Jazz.

J'allais ouvrir la porte avant qu'il ne frappe ce qui ne l'étonna pas vraiment.

- Salut ! lança-t-il en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

- Tu es ravissant.

Je remarquais qu'il portait une chemise beige… Comme ma robe.

- Tu es comme moi, enfin habillée comme moi.., Murmurais-je.

- Alice…

Je m'avançais et ferma la porte sur les oreilles indiscrètes. Je l'embrassais sur la joue.

- Prêt pour faire la fête ?

- Je suis chaud là ! Rit-il, ce qui me fit penser à Emmett, et au faite tu es magnifique.

Je vis mon DJ ce garer sur le parking de devant et presque plusieurs voitures arrivèrent en même temps.

- Mac ! Criais-je, après avoir remercié Edward, grouille-toi !

L'intéressé prit son matos et approcha à allure vampirique. Il avait mis ses lentilles de contacts bleus qui lui allaient si bien.

- Allez viens, je vais te montrer où tu dois te mettre.

Nous rentrâmes avec Edward et je lui montrais où il devait aller. Il y alla alors que mon ami et moi rejoignîmes tous le reste de la famille.

- Allez, c'est parti ! Lançais-je en éteignant la lumière.

Le DJ lâcha la musique et je fis entrer tous les invités !

Alice et Julie se déchainaient sur la piste de danse comme des folles. Moi et Edward rigolions en les regardant. Et quand ce fut « Les démons de minuits », j'attrapais le bras d'Edward après avoir posée ma bière (que j'avais dissimulée dans une canette de ice tea !). Il me colla à lui et me murmura :

- C'est un ice tea spécial, non ?

- Non, normal.

Je reculais, attrapais ses mains et il me fit tourner sur moi-même. Personne ne faisaient attention aux Cullen, pourtant si convoités habituellement. Je remarquais une pétasse qui voulait absolument Edward. Un grognement m'échappa. L'apollon me colla dos à lui et je pus sentir tous ce que je voulais.

- Arrête d'être jalouse, si tu danses avec moi, il n'y aura pas de problèmes…

- Problème ! Dis-je assez fort pour être entendue de tous les vampires présents dans la pièce.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On dirait qu'on a de la visite. Restez là !

Je me ruais dehors à allure humaine en passant par la porte de derrière. Une chevelure rougeâtre comme le feu se distingua.

- Qui êtes vous ?

Et elle sortit de l'ombre.

- Je me présente Victoria.

- Oh, comme une ancienne amie à moi ! Soufflais-je.

Elle sourit, et alors deux autres vampires apparurent à côté d'elle. Des nouveau-nés.

- Je te laisse avec mes amis et dis bonjour à Edward de ma part.

Elle disparut en courant vers la forêt et la frustration me cloua sur place : elle connaissait Edward ! Les deux nigogs devant moi me sortirent de ma rêverie.

- Bon, allez cassez-vous, je n'ai pas le temps !

Je me retournais, quand une main s'empara de mon bras.

- Tu n'iras nulle part !

Je reçu une décharge électrique si violente qu'elle me cloua au sol. Ma vue commença à ce troubler… J'entendis des grognements, et quelqu'un s'approcha de moi, alors que j'avais encore des brusques soubresauts.

- Dépêchez-vous à tuer ce vampire pour qu'elle aille mieux !

Et là, tous cessa.

**POV Julie :**

Charly dansait avec moi, ce qui me rendait heureuse. Sur Jai ho des Pussycat dolls. A la fin, un slow s'enchaîna, I will always love you de Whitney Houston.

- M'accordes-tu cette danse?

- Avec plaisir votre majesté ! Fis-je en, une révérence.

Il m'enlaça, puis nous partîmes dans un slow langoureux. J'entendis une bagarre dehors, mais n'y prêtais pas plus attention. Je blottis ma tête dans son cou. Je tournais la tête et vis Edward avec Margaux sur les genoux, elle dormait… Sûrement. La main de Charly se dirigea vers mon menton. Il souleva ma tête, et m'embrassa tendrement, puis me susurrais des mots doux et passionnées à l'oreille. Je rougis de bonheur. Mais il recommença. Je m'écartais, et partis dans un coin plus tranquille. Je savais qu'il me suivait. Je me tournais vers lui.

- je veux plus que tu m'embrasse ! On n'est pas ensemble. Et si tu veux en profiter demande moi, dans se cas là, on verra.

- Julie, attends…

- Non, ne refait jamais sa, sans que l'on soit ensemble. Compris ?

Il hocha la tête, je me tournais vers le sens de la piste, pour voir si des gens nous regardaient, mais non. Puis je sentis un coup de vent. Je me retournais… Il avait disparu…

**POV Margaux :**

- Vous pensez qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller ? Demanda Jazz.

- Oui ! Lança Alice.

- arrête de crier Alice, Me plaignis-je en me frottant les yeux.

Elle hurla et sautilla partout… Super… En plus avec ma migraine. J'ouvris les yeux.

- MERDE ! C'est déjà le matin ?

- Eh oui ! Rigola Jasper qui enlaça sa femme.

- Super… Y'a tout à ranger.

- C'est fait.

C'est seulement quand il parla que je me rendis compte que j'avais la tête sur ses genoux.

- Oh… Merci…

Il ne dit rien et je n'osais pas le regarder car la tension qui émanait de lui ne m'annonçait rien de bon.

- désolée d'avoir un peu gâché la soirée…

Il ne dit rien encore. Je pétais mon câble. Je bondis hors du canapé et lui fit face. J'allais l'incendier mais son regard si triste m'arrêta. J'haussais un sourcil et remarquais que tous les autres étaient partis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il fit un bond en arrière et se colla à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Je sais tous de toi. Jazz y a pensé tout a coup et puis il a cédé…

- Non, Soufflais-je en sentant mes genoux s'affaisser.

- Ne fais pas l'ignorante ! Explosa-t-il, Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité ? Pourquoi tous ces mensonges ?

- Pour vous protéger !

- Nous protéger ? Mais de qui ? De quoi ? T'es folle.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils peuvent faire… Depuis que Caïus est devenu l'un des plus forts des milliers de gens meurent ! Même mon père ne peut rien faire ! Il n'y a que moi.

- Aro…

- Oui… Aro est mon père et Jane est ma mère. J'ai été conçu pendant la transformation de ma mère, et deux poches se sont formées. Mais, elles se sont reformées au bout de trois mois de grossesse dans un seul corps, au final ! Et me voilà !

Il ne dit rien. Je fermais les yeux et quand je les rouvris, il avait disparut…

- EEDDDWWWARRRDDD ! Hurlais-je en tombant à genoux.

Mais, il n'y avait plus personne.

- Edward…

* * *

_Voila ! Laissez nous des reviews. t je ne vous dit pas quand est ce qu'on pourra de nouveau poster mais promis on postera. _

_Tagada._


	15. Chasse

__

_OUi... ON sais, on est très en retard, mais là on a eu un gros beug d'ordinateur... Tous les fichiers ont été effacer et on avaient pas de double. Maintenant on double tout... Enfin bref, le retard est inexcusable..._

_Sachez, chere lectrices (lecteurs =D) que nous allons avoir une absence puisqu'il y a nos examens qui se prépares... _

_Donc pas de nouveaux chapitres avant trois semaines... :'(_

_Au pire, vous n'êtes pas beaucoup a nous lire,a lors tant pis... Non on rigole... Allez lire ce chapitre..._

Au faite nous avons un groupe sur Facebook :)... pour l'adresse c'est sur le profil que ca se passe...

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Chasse**

**POV Margaux:**

__

Il fallait se faire une raison, Edward ne m'adresserait plus jamais la parole, ceci me faisait mal de l'avouer, mais c'était la vérité. Je n'avais rien fait de la journée, enfin si. J'avais pleurée, j'avais dormie… Et tout un tas d'autres choses. Je m'occupais pour éviter de penser à _**lui**_. En vain… Mes pensées dérivaient toujours sur lui ou sa famille. Un objet, un bruit ou même une odeur… TOUT. Affreusement douloureux. Mais celle qui se trouvait en moi, riait aux éclats…

Quelle idée d'aller chasser à cette heure là! La nuit était tombée, depuis vingt minutes et je n'avais pas encore « mangée »! Aucunes biches, aucun cerf… Rien! Ça en devenait même effrayant; d'ailleurs le vent qui venait de se lever, agitait les arbres. Si violemment qu'ils en perdaient leurs feuilles par dizaines. Je soupirais pour la énième fois. Pourquoi il n'y avait rien? J'avais faim, moi! Je m'appuyais le long d'un arbre. Si ça continuait, j'allais devoir me bouffer un castor… Faudrait vraiment que j'ai faim, très faim! Je décidais de m'enfoncer dans la forêt, mais en marchant. Après cinq minutes de marche, miracle, une biche s'abreuvait tranquillement à un lac. Je courus et alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'a une vingtaine de mètres de moi, un loup-garou bondit devant moi. Mon cri transperça le silence de la forêt. J'eu autant peur que jeudi soir…

Il grogna en s'avançant. Mon cerveau ce mit vite en marche: il s'avait que j'étais un vampire, vu la taille de mes crocs et… Si je l'attaquais, le reste de la meute irait accuser les Cullen… Le cauchemar. Je fis un pas, il en fit deux. Alors, nous décidâmes de nous enfouir: je fis demi-tour et courut aussi vite que je pus, mais il me bondit dessus. Je me retournais alors que ses pattes avaient formées un étau autour de moi, et sa gueule était seulement à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

« Oublie le traiter des Cullen avec eux et défends toi, avant de mourir! M'hurla-t-elle. »

C'est alors que les larmes aux yeux, je la laissais me guider…

Je grondais, et repoussais l'animal. Il alla se cogner le long d'un arbre. Je commençais alors à m'échapper.

- Edward! Hurlais-je en même temps qu'elle.

Je sautais au-dessus d'une rivière en priant pour que le loup ne m'ai pas suivis. Un peu plus loin, je m'arrêtais et me retournais… Personne. Je soupirais. Mais quand j'entendis grogner derrière moi, je repris ma course. Il sauta devant moi, je lui frappais la patte avant. Il se plaignit mais me mordit le poignet. Je sentis ses crocs s'enfoncer dans ma chair. Je fis passer mon bras à travers la gueule de l'animal. Je lui donnais un coup de poing dans le flan, et il alla voler sur quelques mètres. Alors qu'il allait se jeter sur moi, il apparut entre nous deux.

- Stop! C'est un malentendu! Ton clan est là Valentin! Dit-il ensuite à l'intention du loup-garou que j'avais reconnu à cause de son odeur. Il reprit sa forme humaine…

« Putain, il est à poil, là! S'exclama-t-elle à l'intérieur de moi. »

- Que fait-elle sur nos terres? Demanda un deuxième en apparaissant.

- Sam. Dit Valentin en reculant.

- Elle n'est pas au courant des limites. Elle… Il me regarda… N'est pas avec nous… Lança Edward.

Je sentis que les deux loups étaient d'un côté et Edward de l'autre.

- Alors nous pouvons très bien la tuer?

Je sursautais effrayée.

- Navré, Lança Carlisle, qui apparut derrière Edward. Vous ne pouvez pas.

- Et pourquoi donc? Grogna Valentin.

- Elle fait partie des…

- Laissez tomber, Dis-je en posant ma main sur sa bouche, J'ai une meilleure idée. Le premier de nous deux à terre a perdu. Si tu me mets à terre en premier, tu peux me tuer. Dans le cas contraire. Je suis libre.

Le loup-garou à qui je m'adressais, Valentin, sourit.

- Ok. Allons-y… Souffla-t-il.

- Margaux! Dirent Carlisle et Edward en même temps.

- Chut…

Ils reculèrent comme Sam. Je fis quelques pas en arrière et le garçon se changea en loup et c'était partit…

Coup de pattes… Coup de pied… Coup de queue… Morsures… Arrachage de poils et de cheveux…

Je le collais au sol. Ce fut inattendu: Edward me tira par le bras, comme s'il pensait que je ne lâcherais pas le chien. Je me libérais de sa prise.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? Explosais-je en le repoussant des épaules.

Son regard était froid.

- je n'allais pas le tuer, je respecte les règles!

Je me tournais vers Valentin qui haussa un sourcil.

- Je m'incline! Rigola-t-il.

- Merci. Une autre fois, alors? Demandais-je gentiment.

- Ouais. Et je suis sûr que Jack serais content de te revoir.

- C'est que tu ne m'avais pas reconnu?

- Désolé…

- Moi de même, j'aurais dû savoir que vous étiez encore dans le coin.

Il haussa les épaules. Puis lui et Sam partirent après m'avoir salué.

Je commençais à m'éloigner quand Carlisle lança…

* * *

_ON sais il est très court, mais bon, tout se qui est petit est mignon... Non ?_

_Vous voulez la suite? Nous on voudrait des REVIEWS, et le plus serait le mieux... enfin vous faites comme vous voulez, on dis sa, on dis rien :)_

_On se retrouve en bas..._

_Bisous... _

_Margaux et Julie._


End file.
